Return to the West!
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: It is now the future. Goku's grown. Chaps. 1,2,3 and 4 about past. The REAL plot starts when chapter 5 comes in! Goku has to save the Sanzo-Ikkou. Chp. 13: Last chap up.
1. Proulouge

Changing  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying out a serious fic for Saiyuki now. It's just a small idea. If you like this prologue, please send reviews. I need five reviews to continue. I'm not so clear with the plot yet but it's still unfolding. This is when the Sanzo-Ikkou are NOT immortal. I've only seen the first fifty episodes and Requiem. I don't know much after that. I only know about the immortality part from some fics I read. I may remove this if I don't have any more inspiration before I get five reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had been over a thousand years since Gyumao was defeated. Unfortunately, it is rumored that the Sanzo-Ikkou are dead. Now both humans and youkais had been able to live together in harmony. By now they have worked together until they managed so many new things like televisions, airplanes, skyscrapers... Every thing was better now. Taboos are common and they can walk on the streets freely without fear. Heretics no longer existed to them. Even the gods had taken their point of view now.  
  
It was raining heavily that day. People are still walking up and down the streets. There was one person in particular. A boy who is turning into a man. Even on a rainy day, he was still wearing sunglasses. He didn't bother to take them off. He was wearing a trench coat and he doesn't have an umbrella. His brown hair is tied up into a ponytail. He was returning to his apartment after a days work at a computer company. He works as a hacker there.  
  
When he got to his apartment, he closed the door behind him. He took off his glasses to reveal a pair of golden eyes. The limiter is still on his head. But he can take it off without turning into Seitan Tensei Son Goku now. He just kept it on to save most of the energy he doesn't need to use. He was taller now. He leaned against the door and looked out the window to see the rain. He mumbled three words. "Sanzo...Hakkai...Gojyo..." 


	2. Chapter One: The Begining of Seperation

Chapter One: The Beginning of Separation  
  
A/N: I'm so glad that you guys want me to go on with this fic! But don't keep your hopes up. I'm not really sure where this is going. All I have are bits of it but just maybe the entire fic will pull through! Keep your fingers cross! The Italic writing is Goku in the modern world.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine. It's protected and copyrighted. *tries to break the stupid ownership certificate thing*  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After remembering a lot of memories, Goku sat on a chair. He had changed his name so that's why nobody knows that he's one of the Sanzo-Ikkou. He is now known as Hiroshi Haku. Besides, some other things happened too. Goku closed his eyes and started to remember what went wrong...  
  
The Sanzo-Ikkou had managed to beat Gyumao but were terribly bloodied and bruised. They had to wait for Hakkai to regain his strength before he can heal the others.  
  
Goku: Ne, Sanzo. What are we going to do now?  
  
Sanzo: I don't know.  
  
Gojyo: Let's just get to a town first. I need some sake.  
  
Hakkai: According to this map, we will be arriving at the nearest town by tomorrow evening.  
  
Goku: *stomach growls* Harraeta. Ne, Hakkai. Are you sure you can't give me anything?  
  
Hakkai: Gomenasai. But we've only got enough to last until we reach the town.  
  
Gojyo: Be a little more generous with the food bakasaru.  
  
Goku: Who are you calling a bakasaru you ero-kappa!?  
  
Gojyo: Sou. Your right. I should call you dumb ass ape instead.  
  
Goku: I'm not an ape and I'm not dumb. But you're definitely a red perverted cockroach!  
  
Sanzo: URUSEI!!! *whacks them with the harisen (paper fan) a few times*  
  
Goku/Gojyo: Itai! Sanzo!  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa.  
  
That was just before what happened. It was that night. That cursed night...  
  
Goku: *eating his share of food* Hakkai! Your cooking tastes good!  
  
Gojyo: Baka! It's always tasted this good. And for not remembering that, I get your dumpling! *takes dumpling out of Goku's bowl*  
  
Goku: Give it back you ero-kappa!  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa.  
  
Sanzo: -_-+++++ URUSEI!!! *used his infamous harisen on both of them (the reason he's not shooting is because he's saving on bullets) for the twentieth time that day*  
  
After eating.  
  
Gojyo: Yosh! How about some poker?  
  
Goku: I'm tired of losing to you.  
  
Sanzo: Count me out. You always cheat.  
  
Hakkai: Ano, isn't it starting to be a bit boring?  
  
Gojyo: Sheesh. Can't you guys just say a simple no?  
  
Suddenly, the night sky that was clear of clouds and full of stars was replaced by heavy purple thunderclouds. It didn't rain, but lightning and thunder filled the sky and the wind roared. Unfortunately for the Sanzo- Ikkou, they were in a place where there were no trees. The clouds were descending. And soon dark and angry clouds surround the Sanzo-Ikkou. The wind still howled in their ears.  
  
It was then...  
  
The clouds then started to resemble a very familiar shape.  
  
...that the only things that was more important than anything else to him...  
  
It was Gyumao.  
  
...disappeared.  
  
Yes. It was Gyumao. The lightning started to change from blinding white, to blood red. That evil face sneered and opened its mouth. Four dark orbs flew out of it. The Sanzo-Ikkou knew those things were going to bring trouble. Sanzo shot them, Hakkai ki blast them, Gojyo used his weapons on them and Goku used his Nyoibo on them too. But it still kept coming.  
  
Suddenly, those orbs turned into shadowy figures. Before they knew what happened, those figures were already behind them. They grabbed them and were now dragging them into Gyumao's mouth. They tried to fight it but whatever attacks they did to those figures just went right through it. Gojyo went first. When he was just a few inches from Gyumao's mouth, he turned to dust and the wind carried it inside.  
  
Goku: Gojyo! *struggling to get free of the grip*  
  
Sanzo/Hakkai: *could only stare at that open mouth in disbelief*  
  
Shadowy figure: *saw its chance and threw Hakkai into the mouth*  
  
Goku: *tears were now brimming in his eyes* Hakkai! *fighting to stay as far away from the mouth as possible*  
  
Sanzo: *desperately trying to break the figure hold* K'so! *tried to use the sutra but his mouth was then covered*  
  
Goku: *trying to pull back away from the mouth*  
  
Sanzo: *shoots the mouth but to no avail*  
  
When it saw that the last two were succeeding in getting as far away from it as possible, Gyumao moved closer to the closest one. Sanzo.  
  
Goku: *couldn't bear to watch and tears were streaming down his face* SANZO! *Goku managed to break free from the shadow's grasp since he was stronger*  
  
Gyumao was going to get closer to Goku. The shadowy figures had disappeared. He called them back. He had no use for them now. Goku was just standing there. His head looking down. But before Gyumao can get close enough, Goku suddenly called Nyoibo and struck Gyumao with it. It would have just went through Gyumao and Goku would've been done for but now Nyoibo was glowing.  
  
The clouds parted and the night was calm once more. Goku panted, then clutched his head. His limiter was breaking and Seitan Tensei Son Goku was about to be released. Goku fought. At the same time, memories were coming back to him. Goku held on. He will not give in. Not after what had happened.  
  
The limiter was now in pieces on the ground. He can feel the ferocious side of him surfacing. Goku was tired and his senses were being clouded. But Goku was determined not to give in to Seitan Tensei Son Goku. After he just lost his best friends and now he was going to lose himself. He was tired of this. Tired of losing things. He wanted it to stop right now. He will not be controlled by instinct. Goku fought on. He now had all those memories back but his head throbbed too much for him to notice.  
  
Seitan Tensei Son Goku was fighting against his so-called 'weaker' self. He was outraged. He started fighting far viciously than he had ever done before. He couldn't believe that he actually had to struggle this much before. And surprisingly, he realized that his energy is draining rapidly. Now he was worried. He was fading. His 'weaker' self was winning. Once he disappears, there is no coming back. Then it hit him. It was the change. He felt the last bit of himself disappearing. And then, he was gone.  
  
Goku knew he had won. He could feel that other side of himself fading. When he knew he was gone, Goku relaxed and fell to the ground with a thump. Hakuruyu saw all that happened. He kyued loudly and flew toward Goku and slept with him. It felt sad that Hakkai was no longer here. Although Goku slept soundly, he had never been this miserable or lonely before. His features were still the same. No long hair, no claws and no fangs. The broken limiter disappeared. This is the scene when the sun started to rise from the East.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In Heaven.  
  
God saw it all. He knew he had no choice whether he liked it or not. He called Konzeon Bosotsu to him. She was surprised at this. She saw all that happened but she never expected this.  
  
God: Konzeon Bosotsu.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: Hai. *feeling very curious*  
  
God: You were the one who said you would take care of the heretic Son Goku five hundred years ago aren't you?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: Yes. *it was dawning on her what's happening and knew she couldn't avoid it*  
  
God: Konzeon Bosotsu, I order you to bring him back to Heaven and to take care of him again.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: Hai. *bowed, turned, and left*  
  
Before she left however, Konzeon Bosotsu checked on Nataku. He was still like a lifeless doll there.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: You will soon get what you were hoping for. *closed the door and headed for Under Heaven*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When she was at Under Heaven, she scanned the place for her target. She found him and took a good look at him and at Hakuruyu. Then she took both of them to Heaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN (After Fic Note): I don't know if this chapter is good or bad. It's your choice. Maybe the next one will be better. Please send at least five more reviews to see what had resulted Goku to turn towards his life in the modern world. A very special person will also appear. I'll give you a hint. His name starts with the letter K. Review if you want to see who it is. 


	3. Chapter Two: In Heaven

Chapter Two: In Heaven  
  
A/N: Sooooo many reviews!!! Thanks!!! *bows a few dozen times in five seconds* This chapter will reveal who is the special person I was talking about in the last chapter! This chapter will be short because I'm going to put the real action in the next chapter.  
  
For justsomeone: The last chapter was about how the Sanzo-Ikkou were separated in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me. Damn it! -_-+  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Goku woke up to find that he wasn't in the desert anymore. Hakuruyu is still fast asleep. He reliased that he was in a room. Light was streaming in from a nearby window. "Good morning Goku." Goku turned his head to find someone in the room with him. He was wearing something like Sanzo's robe but he was a bit transparent.  
  
Goku: Who are you?  
  
Stranger: Komyo. Komyo Sanzo.  
  
Goku: *looked around him* Where am I?  
  
Komyo: You've been taken back to Heaven.  
  
Goku: Back.... *a sudden series of flashbacks started to flood his mind* Back...here? Oh. I see. * he also recalled what had happened to his friends and looks a bit downcast*  
  
Komyo: Daijobu deska Goku?  
  
Goku: *smiled and put on a straight face* Hai.  
  
Komyo: *sat on the bed next to him* Yokkata.  
  
A pause.  
  
Komyo: Your still sad about your friends aren't you?  
  
Goku: *looks down* Hai. *feels like crying and breaking down*  
  
Komyo: Maa, maa. Don't take it so hard.  
  
Goku: Demo... *looks away*  
  
Komyo: Don't blame yourself like Koryu. It's not your fault. It won't bring them back.  
  
Goku: *clears his tear filled eyes* Your right. I can't bring them back.  
  
Komyo: I can tell you one thing though. They're gone, but they're not dead.  
  
Goku: Hontoni?  
  
Komyo: Sou.  
  
Goku: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Komyo: Since Koryu can't guide you, I might as well do it.  
  
Goku: Matte! How do you know my name? *looks at Komyo intently*  
  
Komyo: I've been around. Koryu worries too much.  
  
Goku: Koryu? *remembers the time when they had encountered Rikudo/Shuei* Wasn't that Sanzo's old name?  
  
Komyo: It was until I gave him his Buddhist name. He doesn't really have to upset about that night though.  
  
Goku: *it dawned him* You were the Sanzo that raised Sanzo right?  
  
Komyo: It can't be helped. He won't stop calling me.  
  
Goku: Sanzo said I won't stop calling him too. *a thought just struck him* But aren't you dead?  
  
Komyo: Of course.  
  
Goku: How can I see you?  
  
Komyo: All will be revealed due time.  
  
The door opened to reveal Konzeon Bosotsu and Nataku. He turned to look at Komyo but realized he wasn't there anymore.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: *sees Goku turning around to see something* What are you looking at?  
  
Goku: Nothing.  
  
Hakuruyu: *wakes up* Kyu! *flies to Goku's shoulder*  
  
Nataku: *sees Goku and almost immediately begins to brighten up* You're the kid who keeps running off without telling me his name aren't you?  
  
Goku: Nataku! You still remember me! *smiles happily*  
  
Nataku: You're lucky I know your name now or I would've had to make you tell. *smiles back*  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: Nataku, are you happy with your little reunion?  
  
Nataku: Hai. *remembers that she wants to talk with Goku* See you later Goku! *leaves*  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: I think Hakuruyu would like to stretch its wings for a while.  
  
Hakuruyu: *gets the massage* Kyu! *flies out of the room*  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: *sits on a nearby chair* Goku. Long time no see.  
  
Goku: Hai.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: *frowned* Aren't you hungry?  
  
Goku: Iie. For some reason, I don't feel hungry anymore.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: Is that all?  
  
Goku: And...and...I don't feel as genki as I use to be.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: It must be the change.  
  
Goku: Change? What change?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN: If anyone hasn't noticed, the special person happens to be Komyo Sanzo! A lot of you didn't guess right but nice try. Don't feel sad about it. Maybe you'll get another chance. I need at least five more reviews to continue. If I don't have it then...you know what happens. I'm not threatening. Please don't be angry with me for this. It's weird none of you got it right. But it's okay. *hands out marshmallows to everyone T-T* 


	4. Chapter Three: A Little Explanation

Chapter Three: A Little Explanation  
  
A/N: Welcome to Chapter Three: A little Explanation. (a.k.a Planning of the Rebellion) Thanks for the loads of review!!!!! The change thing isn't much. I am very sorry due to the fact that the action has to be moved to the next chapter due to some plots inspirations!!!! I'm really, really sorry!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *puts a tape player on the table and plays it* YK does not own Saiyuki. Please bear in mind the following things: One. Don't flame. Two. Don't sue. Three. No money is used to bribe Kazuya Minekura to lend YK the characters. Four. *a gunshot is heard* For the sake of getting rid of the boring stuff the tape is playing (what type of people would make this thing?), I had resorted to killing the tape.)  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Goku: Changes? What changes?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: Your becoming different. Since you got rid of Seitan Teisei Son Goku, you're different now.  
  
Goku: How?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: What we've just mentioned are just a few examples. Another two would be your stronger and smarter. (by some amazing miracle) But it could be more than that. We don't know everything about you.  
  
Goku: What do I do now?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: For starters, you can put this on. *throws him something that looks like his old limiter but with some differences*  
  
Goku: What is this?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: That is for you to keep your extra energy. You won't need most of it. *opens the door* I'll leave you now. You can go play with Nataku but don't get into trouble. *closes the door behind her*  
  
Goku: Might as well catch up with Nataku! *puts limiter on and runs out the door to meet Nataku*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Li Touten: But! But! You can't keep him here! Don't you remember what happened the last time he was here? We must destroy him now!!!  
  
God: I wish it could be so. But unfortunately, it's too late. He's too powerful and we can't put him back down to Under Heaven. He will be a threat to us even there. It's best if we keep a close eye on him. It's the only choice we've got.  
  
Li Touten: But...but...  
  
God: Leave now. That's an order.  
  
Li Touten: Yes sir. *when he is out in the corridor, he muttered* What do I care. He will be the one taking orders from me soon enough. *walked down the corridor*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Goku: Sugoi! This is fun! *climbs up the Sakura tree again* Everything looks better from up here too!  
  
Nataku: *followed him* See. I told you.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A lot of gods were gathered in a secret place. They were the ones who swore loyalty to Li Touten. He had called them to tell them something. Li Touten had created a rebel army for himself ever since he had attained his current position.  
  
Li Touten: Hear me my followers! Tonight is the night of glory. It is time for me to take the throne and rule all of Heaven. We will attack tonight!  
  
All the gods: Hai! 


	5. Chapter Four: Madness Released

Chapter Four: Madness Released  
  
A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four: Madness Released. (a.k.a Battle in Heaven, Unveiling of Evil) There will be a word that will be placed between these symbols ; ; and made bold. The meaning will be at the bottom of the fic. Please be noted that the name of the story will soon be changed. If anyone is still confused, please say so. I will do my best to make it clear.  
  
I wanted to make this so over rated that you can't even see it if your about 160 years old but I will put it mild here to keep it PG.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me. Saiyuki does not belong to me. Saiyuki does not belong to me. Saiyuki does not bel- *a bomb launched from a bazooka is heard* Sorry. The speaker got jammed.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That night. Everyone was drifting peacefully to Dream Land. Well, not everyone. The peace was about to be broken, silence will be shattered and chaos will wreak havoc among the most holy place of all. Heaven. Only the gloomy clouds that are about to engulf the moon show the first signs of the fight.  
  
Li Touten: Attack!!!  
  
Sounds are heard. Guns, arrows, swords, cannons. All the sounds weapons can make. Some of Li Touten's army had focused on attacking the gods in town while the biggest and best of Li's army attacked the main headquarters of the remaining army of Heaven, which guard the place where the higher ranked gods stay. And also where God is waking up. Soon God, Konzeon Bosotsu and some other higher ranked gods were captured as most of Li Touten's army came from Heaven's own army.  
  
God: Li Touten! I demand an explanation!  
  
Li Touten: No explanation is needed. Can't you see? This is a ;coup d'etat; and I now have control over all Heaven! Which means I don't have take anymore blasted *beeping* orders. From now on I will make the orders! I will make the rules! From now on I will rule all of Heaven. *laughs evilly*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile at where Goku is staying...  
  
Goku woke up to hear the sounds of weapons, yelling and shouting. It was not a very nice thing to hear. Goku woke up instantly and peeked through the door. He can see fire blazing over the walls.  
  
Goku: Nani?  
  
Komyo: Goku! Summon Nyoibo. Li Touten is taking over Heaven. You have to defeat him!  
  
Goku: *nods then summons Nyoibo*  
  
When Goku stepped out the door, arrows flew all over the place and bombs where landing everywhere. Soldiers were coming in to attack. Some of them headed straight for Goku but were soon defeated. Goku headed to the main central. It was getting harder and harder as he nears his destination, the tougher the opponent. He had attained a gash on one of his arms (though not so big) and a bad bruise on his shoulder and knee. When he turned around the corner, he found Nataku fighting with his sword, slashing all the incoming soldiers. Jiroushin was also there doing the same thing. He helped them get rid of the gods that had been bothering them.  
  
Nataku: Goku! We have to-  
  
Goku: To stop Li Touten at the Main Central.  
  
Nataku: How do you know?  
  
Goku: No time. *dashing down the corridors*  
  
Bombs were thrown more viciously and they were starting to get seriously injured but they still fought on. Nataku was sick and tired of being in his father's hands and now he was taking all over Heaven. His anger rose and so did his attack powers. Jiroushin was desperate about God and the other higher ranked gods because if they are gone, peace cannot be restored to Heaven easily and Under Heaven will be in chaos. Goku was getting the same feeling as when he was fighting with Seitan Teisei Son Goku. He was now sick at losing things. He hated it. He doesn't really mind Heaven gone but if Heaven goes, so does Nataku. He will not let that happen anymore.  
  
When they reached the entrance to the main central, the guards were ready. They had especially increased their numbers to stop anyone interfering with Li Touten. Nataku noticed this.  
  
Nataku: *grabbed Goku by the shoulder* Listen to me Goku. There are too many guards here. Jiroushin and me will stall them. You go and take Li Touten down. (He isn't keen on calling Li Touten his father) We're counting on you. *lets go of Goku's shoulders* We're all counting on you. *charged at the guards*  
  
Jiroushin: Don't let us down. *follows Nataku*  
  
We're counting on you. Don't let us down. The words echoed in Goku's mind. He was reminded of his friends. He didn't want to lose anymore. He won't let it happen. He has the power to stop it. And he will die trying.  
  
Goku: *mumbled* I won't let you guys down. I promise. *sneaked past the guards unnoticed*  
  
Nataku: *saw his friend get into the main central and whispered* Good luck. *continued the battle*  
  
Goku: *got into the main central and scanned for his target*  
  
Li Touten: So, you're the one who's going to stop me. *walks out of the shadows*  
  
Goku: *grip tightens on Nyoibo* Where are the gods!?  
  
Li Touten: Oh. Them. They're in the dungeons. But I'm afraid that no one else will know because *takes out a large sword* you will be dead by then! *slashes out at Goku*  
  
Goku: *used Nyoibo to block* Think again! *kicks Li Touten and sends him through the air*  
  
Li Touten: *recovered and took a stance* You will pay for that! *lunges at Goku with amazing speed*  
  
Goku: *dodged it but only just* Take this! *elbowed him in the stomach*  
  
Li Touten: *received the blow but still managed to punch Goku in the process, sending him backwards*  
  
Goku: Nyoibo! Stretch out! *his Nyoibo stretched and hit Li Touten in the ribs*  
  
Li Touten: *charges a Goku* GRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! *managed to slash Goku's leg*  
  
Goku: Itai! *clutched it*  
  
Li Touten: *blood was streaming from his mouth* So. This will be the end of Son Goku. But in honor of your death, you will be able to see something very special.  
  
Li Touten suddenly froze. His eyes seem to bulge and his body seemed to be changing. Smoke was coming out along with odors and green and black vapors. His flesh looked like it was melting and rotting and it was also becoming a slimy grey and red. Scales were forming and he hunched. Claws were growing from the tips of his fingers and toes. A scorpion's tail was forming behind him. His eyes became the colour of rotten yoke. His hair was disappearing. His chest heaved and split, revealing numerous amount of guts but were soon covered by some liquid that's coming from his insides. The liquid soon hardens and gave it a more steel like texture. It was tinted with the colour of blood. His legs bent. The very fire of the deepest Hell was coming out of his mouth. Muscles started to bulge and purple-green veins can be seen. Fangs were growing with poison dripping of the edges.  
  
Goku watched all that was happening. This was definitely not a forbidden transformation because there's no one, gods, youkais, humans or taboos, can be this sick. This guy was not a god at all. He was the very evil himself. Goku tried to move. His leg is starting to feel numb due to the loss of blood.  
  
When the transformation seemed to be over, the thing that used to be Li Touten lowered it's head. And suddenly cocked it up with an awkward scary grin.  
  
Goku: You can't be Nataku's father!! Not a thing like you!!!!!  
  
Li Touten: Oh how right you are. *he hissed*  
  
Goku: *noticed that his tongue was forked and a sickly black colour*  
  
Li Touten: The child is not mine. I killed his father and taken his form. But his father is no more different than the Li Touten I acted as. He would do the same thing. It was he who had given me the strength to be here in the first place. His dark thought, his evil nature turned out to be his downfall and now I will finally get the power I had thirsted for! *hisses* And now, to finish you off!!! *lunged at Goku with sharp precision*  
  
Goku: *managed to throw his body out of range* K'so!  
  
Li Touten: *strike at Goku as a hungry snake would to a mouse*  
  
Goku: *was running out of space to dodge him as he is soon cornered*  
  
Li Touten: *tail lashed out at Goku*  
  
Goku: *used Nyoibo to block it and also used Nyoibo to hit him and send him into the wall on the other side*  
  
Li Touten: *recovered instantly* If you don't want to die quickly, I will make sure you will die painfully and slowly. *slowly walks toward Goku*  
  
Goku: *managed to stand up and remembered something*  
  
Li Touten: *was now at the middle of the room and still coming at Goku slowly*  
  
Goku: *took off the limiter*  
  
Instead of feeling the urge to black out as he would've had if Seitan Teisei Son Goku were around, Goku started to feel amazing energy flowing through him. He felt refreshed even if the wounds were still there. Instead of being just plain gold, his eyes were now like melted gold, burning fiercely with life and energy.  
  
Goku now looked at the situation more closely. He knew that battling Li Touten at close range would be fatal. But if he could attack him at a distance... Nyoibo started to glow as if in answer to that thought. It morphed into a gun. Goku was reminded of Sanzo and how he shot things with it. He aimed it at Li Touten.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
God was leading the gods to the main central. He managed to knock out the guard that was holding him.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: I thought sitting on that throne made you weak.  
  
God: I'm not selected as God for nothing you know.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: I over-looked that part.  
  
When they reached the entrance to the main central with it's heavily closed doors, they saw Nataku burning with rage there and Jiroushin leaning against a column to catch his breath after defeating so many gods.  
  
Nataku: So that *beeper* wasn't my father at all! If I had known I would've killed him ages ago!!!  
  
Jiroushin: What would you do if your real father were taking over Heaven?  
  
Nataku: I'd kill him there and then.  
  
Jiroushin: Good but brutal decision.  
  
God: Oi, what's going on here?  
  
Nataku: Your safe. Goku is fighting Li Touten.  
  
God: Then get this door open! I want to give him a piece of-  
  
Suddenly the entire main central was destroyed in a flare of fire. The blast had sent them flying a distance away. The blast was also loud enough to catch the soldier's attention along with everybody else's.  
  
When the smoke and debris cleared, the two figures can be seen clearly against the blazing background. Goku was panting with a few rips to his clothing and some blood on him. He was holding a gun. His eyes were burning with pure energy. Opposite to him was something that made everybody gasp with horror. Girls and women alike (except Konzeon Bosotsu) fainted. Babies cried and children (except Nataku who is not actually a child but an older kid) hid behind the nearest thing they can find. The soldiers gaped at what was supposed to their leader. It had a few slashes to it with acid like black blood flowing out. Fire can be seen in his mouth. The wind was starting to pick up.  
  
Li Touten: Give it up Goku. *the wounds healed instantly* You will never win against me.  
  
Goku: *panting hard but aimed the gun at him once more*  
  
At this, everyone felt a slight movement of the ground. The water appeared to rise but it was not moving. Even with the wind and the movement in the ground, there were no ripples. The fire seemed to lose its heat while still being able to burn. The trees seemed like pushing itself when it was standing still. The sky seemed like it was moving when there was no change to it. The wind blew stronger.  
  
Goku: *something invisible seemed to start to cling to him* Urusei! You've done enough! You killed too many! Don't think you can get away with it again! Thanks to you I lost my friends 500 years ago! They're gone now and you're lucky it's not your fault! But I can't let you live anymore. I don't want more people to die and be scarred for life because of you! I don't care how powerful you are, but I'm not going to lose to something like you! THIS ENDS NOW! *fires*  
  
What came out wasn't formless energy like the last few times. It was now an almighty blast. A matrix of the pure essence of power and energy put together and combined with light and force. It seared through the space between Goku and Li Touten in a matter of milliseconds. When it hit Li Touten, it practically swallowed him. They can see some dark fire from the inside but that was soon gone. When all the brightness cleared, all that was left was the ground. Even the last molecule of its body is out of existence.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After that incident, all of Heaven started rebuilding what was lost. God seemed a little nicer now. Everyone in Heaven wasn't mean to heretics and youkais anymore. The position of fighting god is no more. Nataku was a lot happier that he was free now. He played with Goku more often. God also decided that Nataku and Goku should be stronger if one of those things come and cause more havocs so some gods are assigned to teach them something. The remaining soldiers of Li Touten's army were killed. Goku was now having a little quiet time for himself under a Sakura tree when Komyo suddenly appeared beside him.  
  
Komyo: You've done well Goku. *he watched as a Sakura petal drops gently to the ground* Koryu will be proud.  
  
Goku: Not that he'll ever admit it if he was here. *stares up at the nice blue sky*  
  
Komyo: *smiled* Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see them again.  
  
Goku: *a slight breeze picked up and died down again* I'll be looking forward to that.  
  
After that, Kanzeon Bosatsu decided to have a talk with Goku.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: It seem that we were wrong.  
  
Goku: About what?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: About you. You were born from a rock so you are not really a youkai. You are something else.  
  
Goku: Like what?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: *walked to the window and stared out* The ground alone can't create a life form like you even if humans and youkais come from it. *turned to Goku* You are unique in every way. It wasn't just the ground that created you.  
  
Goku: What am I?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: You are power. Given a form and a life like any other living being. I noticed this when the surroundings reacted while you were gathering more power. The power of the ground alone can't kill Li Touten. You are made from everything that made this place. The sky, the ground and the water. That's where your powers come from. And to make you more powerful, it had added the individual elements that are in harmony like the fire and the wind for example. And you are also made by the very things that has cultivated all that is, was, and will be.  
  
Goku: But does that mean that...  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: Yes. Even time, life and death is at your command. Even if you live among it, you will also be a part of it. If you might learn how to command things like time, but unfortunately not even us gods can tell you anything about that. If you're lucky, you'll know how. *leaves*  
  
And so things had been peaceful over one thousand years with the humans and youkais below bonding as well. Goku then felt that Heaven was boring to him. After listening a bit to Komyo with a little persuasion for God, he managed to live in Under Heaven without being killed or losing any memory. And this is how Goku came to living in the modernised world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coup d'etat: illegal seizing of power in a state, often by violence  
  
AFN: MATTE!!!!! This isn't the end. To tell you the truth, this is just a little explenation for the REAL plot. The adventure is about to begin! Ikuzo! The name of the story will change too! It will be called: Return to the West! when the next chapter is out! I need ten reviews because it would probably take me that long to get the story out. Probably. 


	6. Chapter Five: Go to the West again!

Chapter Five: Go to the West again!  
  
A/N: Hello minna-san. This is back to the present Goku in the modern world. I thank all the ones who reviewed!!!!! *hands out more marshmallows T-T* About the hacker thing, I was desperate and confused and the only thing I could think off at the moment so don't blame me if I got anything wrong (not that I'll put much of anything about it in the story) so just blame my confusion.  
  
To Sharon who reviewed chapter Four: Sorry for being so confusing but I'm almost always confused. That's why I wrote confused stuff. For the rebel army thing, it had taken Li Touten over 500 years because of a few simple reasons.  
  
It took that long before he was satisfied with the number and the strength of the rebel army.  
  
DO YOU KNOW HOW LAZY GODS ARE!? They sneer and jeer but they just keep their damn asses on their stupid satin pillowed cushions or whatever. That's why it took over five hundred years.  
  
Sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry but I hate their guts. They make life in Heaven so much like White Hell. The only difference between real Hell and White Hell would be that one of them was meant to punish while the other was bent on lowering the others status. With jerks like those, who needs gods? Well, most of the gods anyway. (sweat drops as Nataku, Kanzeon Bosatsu, Jiroushin and God glare at me. ^-^;) And as for the limiter thing, it's different cause it just stores energy. Not seal it. It's shaped a bit different. That's why I said I said it's like his old one. Only it's just a bit different. As for the Sanzo-Ikkou thing about being gone and not dead, you'll find out as the chapters go on. Thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: *a plane flies through the sky writing this message* Saiyuki is not owned by YK. I own it! Mwahahahahaha! *in the plane, we see Kazuya Minekura laughing.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Geographical note: The West has the least population in the entire Saiyuki world. On the way there are towns instead of big, wide, bustling cities. Even number of the towns had decreased by 30% over the thousand years. It is mostly vast uninhabited land.  
  
Please also be noted that Nataku has grown just like Goku. They are both around the same age. He has longer white hair and he is taller as well as a bit more masculine though the muscles don't show out much.  
  
As for Hakuruyu, he has his past memories and is now staying out of action due to its current state. Namely, how do you do much when you're a little, kawaii, dragon that turns in to a jeep? He won't come up in much chapters though. He is now officially Jiroushin's helper. (We see Jiroushin using Hakuruyu as a brush. Just joking. If he did, Hakuruyu has a few flames about it.)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was another day of work again. Just the usual things. With one last look at the computer on the table, Goku left to get home. He was the last one there anyway. It was raining again. This time, he brought an umbrella. He walked since his apartment wasn't that far.  
  
He turned the corner and bumped into someone. The someone dragged him into a deserted alley. He didn't resist. He knew who it was.  
  
Goku: *pulled his arm away* What are you doing here?  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: You need to go back to Heaven. It's urgent.  
  
Goku: Fine. *suddenly appeared in Heaven with Konzeon Bosotsu*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: God wants to see you in the main central. *turned and left*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Goku: *walked up to God in the main central and bowed* You wanted to see me sir?  
  
God: Goku. This is something urgent.  
  
Goku: I have been told.  
  
God: You and Nataku will have to face Gyumao.  
  
Goku: *looked up suddenly* But isn't he-  
  
God: No. He's not really here. You will be brought to a place known as the Red Realm. The only way there is through Gyumao.  
  
Nataku: *who was there* But shouldn't we bring some provisions along?  
  
God: The Red Realm is like a place out of time though similar to ours in some ways. You will not be hungry there.  
  
Nataku: Why us?  
  
God: Because that's what he demanded. If he is ignored, a plague will spread across the land. Not only in Under Heaven, but in Heaven as well. The only way to get out of the Red Realm will be if you kill Gyumao. And kill him again if necessary.  
  
Goku: Hai. *turned and leave*  
  
Nataku: Matte! *runs after him*  
  
When they were around a corner, Goku said something to Nataku.  
  
Goku: Nataku. When we're there, don't call me Goku.  
  
Nataku: But he wants to see you and me. We were the one who made his downfall.  
  
Goku: Just don't call me Goku. Call me Haku like everyone else in Under Heaven. I will say to Gyumao that Son Goku is gone.  
  
Nataku: But why?  
  
Goku: *closed his eyes* I have my own reasons.  
  
Meanwhile, Kanzeon Bosatsu and Jiroushin were eve's dropping. Or rather, Kanzeon Bosatsu was eves dropping and Jiroushin is trying to break free of her grasp.  
  
Jiroushin: *eyes become beady and looked at Konzeon Bosotsu* You shouldn't have taught him so much.  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: *head becomes way bigger than her small body and Jiroushin became really small* Don't you think I didn't notice that?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Both Haku (as Goku would be called from now on) and Nataku had come to the West in Under Heaven. The ground was dry and cracked. There was no vegetation for a couple of thousand miles. The sky was red and the sun never shone through those thick red clouds. This place was more like a dead desert. This is why it was uninhabited.  
  
They saw their target in front of them. A cluster of red clouds on the ground that is the very thing that took Haku's friends away from him over a thousand years ago.  
  
The ugly face of Gyumao looked down on the ones approaching him One of them was the one he wanted. The other was someone else.  
  
Gyumao: Who are you? (Yup. He changed that much.)  
  
Haku: I am Haku. Heaven cannot meet your demands for Son Goku as he is gone. I am chosen to take his place.  
  
Nataku: *stared at his friend and tried to see what he was thinking*  
  
Gyumao: Very well. *opens it's mouth*  
  
Haku: * obeys instinct and walked in*  
  
Nataku: *followed*  
  
When they had gone through it's mouth, the clouds that had formed the figure of Gyumao disappeared and all that was left was nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN: Too short huh? But I promise you guys this. The next chapter will be longer. Soon all of you will get the answer to your question so don't worry. This isn't exactly a good fic, but it will have to do for now! This is boring isn't it? I'll try to make the next one interesting. I need five reviews to continue. Ha ha!!! For those who did not get the last question about Komyo, YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE!!!!!!! The next chapter will have ANOTHER (that's right another one) special person with the letter K in front of that person's name!!!!!! AGAIN!!!! Mwahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!!!!! *cough* Good luck guessing!!!! May the force be with you!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Six: The rain, The sun

Chapter Six: The Rain, The Sun  
  
A/N: Let's see. The words 'rain' and 'sun' are giveaways aren't they? THIS VERY CHAPTER HOLDS THE IDENTITY TO THE LAST PERSON I TALKED ABOUT!!!!! GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!! ^-^ (I love giving out this stuff!) This chapter has added humour.  
  
Big note: That cloudy Gyumao thing was just made by the real Gyumao to bring the Sanzo-Ikkou to where he is. He also used his powers to drag them in for being killed, tortured or whatever he wants to do with them. Eating them would've just given him an upset stomach though. So the good news is, they're not IN Gyumao. I can go into detail about his insides, but I don't think so. ^-^  
  
Here's a joke I saw on TV. Just decided to put it here for a laugh. 'When the going gets tuff, the tuff gets going. When the chicken is fried, I'M COMING OVER!!!!!' (Sounds like what the Goku would say.)  
  
Disclaimer: *Minekura Kazuya is using spray paint on the wall* The writings read: 'Saiyuki is mine and it rocks!' and was then almost caught for graffiti.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku and Nataku were traveling through the vast and barren land. It wasn't any different from the West in the Saiyuki world. Nataku pelted Haku with questions.  
  
Nataku: Oi, what's up with the thing about Goku being gone? Why didn't you ask for provisions? Did you already know? Why the sudden mood swings? Why on Earth did you just agree to this? Isn't this like suicide?  
  
Haku: I didn't really know about this. When they said that Gyumao wants us to go to the Red Realm, I just instantly knew what to do.  
  
Nataku: I've got a feeling it has something to do with you knowing too much. It seems to fit Kanzeon Bosatsu but the method doesn't really work for you.  
  
Haku: Okay, I admit it. I've been tapping into the Tree of Knowledge recently.  
  
Nataku: How do you- never mind. It's dumb to ask that question when it finally hit you, for the umpteenth time, that your best friend has an advantage over everything.  
  
Haku: *stopped suddenly*  
  
Nataku: *does the same and scanned the horizon along with Haku*  
  
From the red ground came a groan followed by a torrent of upturned earth. The smell of death was deafening. A dead and rotting youkai rose and moved at them with amazing speed.  
  
Haku: *evaded the youkai's blow and turns to see the youkai with it's hands punched deep into the earth*  
  
If the punch had landed on any normal persons jaws, it would have cracked it into a million pieces leaving a gum less, flabby, bruised and bloodied mouth.  
  
The youkai recovered fast and made a new target of Nataku. Nataku took cared of it with one slash of his sword.  
  
Nataku: I thought you were going to get rid of him yourself. To tell you the truth, I expected much more other than this.  
  
Haku: *bent down to touch the ground*  
  
As soon as he did, realization shocked through him like electricity. He jumped to one side as a large thing emerged, upturning more earth.  
  
The thing looks like a centipede and a squid crossed. A mean looking squid too. The centipedes look evil enough in real life. Raw, pink, skin flecked with some small spots highlighted its under belly. Instead of just legs like a big, gigantic, monster centipede that has over millions of it, it has tentacles with a claw at the end of each. They all glinted in the dull red light as the clouds kept the suns rays from completely penetrating to the surface. It's back is armed with black titanium armour along with spike on the sides. Its mouth was an open nightmare. It was not just a gaping hole. It was a gaping hole with sucker things around its mouth and if you look inside a bit, you can see thousands of teeth lined on to the walls of the mouth. Yellow slime dripped.  
  
This was only one of them. Five more followed but one of them looks like it has an extra lobster in it and its armour was blue tinted. Its eyes grew red and blue. It has an extra set off blue-red claws to match. It's got additional fangs too. It let out a high-pitched screech that was almost enough to break both their eardrums.  
  
It was then that the things saw their chance when Nataku closed his eyes and covered his ears from the screech. They bent back a little, and lunged themselves at him with their mouths wide open. It only took a split second. Haku had dragged Nataku out of range. They then took fighting stances.  
  
Haku took the nearest one with Nyoibo in his hand. Nyoibo morphed into a sword before anyone noticed it was there. He cut the thing into a million pieces and immediately attacked the next one before flipping back to avoid one more that decided to get him while it was fighting the other thing.  
  
Nataku slashed left to right at the thing and managed to dodge the other one that had attacked him from behind. He finished of the thing as fast as he could before finishing of the other one. The things like demons, dissipated to dust.  
  
All this while, the thing that had a blue tint in it's armour had been watching them. The suckers on his mouth twitched. It reared and lunged for Nataku, sensing that he was the weaker of the two.  
  
Nataku evaded it but he forgot about its claws. The thing managed to grab him as he dodged to the side. Then came a few blasts from Haku's Nyoibo, which is now a gun. It managed to break the claws off. Nataku jumped and went to Haku's side and prepared himself. It was then he realized that the thing was gone.  
  
Haku suddenly grabbed Nataku's hand and pulled him aside again. But this time, they were close to being buried under more upturned earth. The thing attacked from underground. It then lashed out its tentacles at them, trying to grab at least one of them and squish them to death. Nataku just cut it off but had to dodge as it now had a new weapon. The thing may not have a claw on one of its tentacles anymore but now it has an acid-shooting tentacle, which made it all the better to dodge it.  
  
Nataku knew that close combat would not work during this stage. So he turned to Haku who nodded and fired a few more blasts. One of the blasts got its head and it screeched in annoyance. Haku and Nataku smiled as they found its weak point. Since it was still shooting acid all over the place, Haku had a better chance of destroying the head than Nataku.  
  
And so upon finding its weak spot, Haku dashed forward and jumped. He made sure he was higher than it in order to get out of acid range. He then fired a bigger blast that got its head. The thing's head cracked and let out an almighty screech. Both Haku and Nataku covered their ears. It was all over in a second.  
  
Nataku: What was that?  
  
Haku: It's nothing.  
  
Nataku: I meant what is it called?  
  
Haku: These things have no names. It suites them. They are not puppets. They are not controlled. They only live to thrive and destroy. They don't have names because they don't deserve one.  
  
Nataku: With you around, I won't need to open another dictionary again.  
  
Haku: What can I say?  
  
They continued to walk for days. The same things came and were gone as fast as they come. It was three days since they came here and a sensible question struck Nataku.  
  
Nataku: Oi, I have a question?  
  
Haku: Ask away.  
  
Nataku: *a big sweat drop on his head and holds a finger up* How do we know where to go?  
  
Haku: Don't think I didn't come prepared. *takes out a compass* This.  
  
Nataku: So how do you know which direction to take?  
  
Haku: Isn't it obvious? West of coarse.  
  
Nataku: Guess your right. Wish we could've brought Hakuruyu though.  
  
Haku: Even if we did, he'll be a burden to us without Hakkai.  
  
Nataku: Right again. Hey! What's that? *points to a huddled bunch of storm clouds over a spot in the distance* Let's check it out! *runs ahead*  
  
Haku: *about to call Nataku back*  
  
Komyo: *appeared suddenly* Goku, no. Haku. You'd better follow.  
  
Haku: Why?  
  
Komyo: *smiles* You'll see. *disappears*  
  
Haku: *catches up with Nataku*  
  
When they both reached the spot, they realized it was raining. Which was odd since the place looked like it had been soaked for centauries. The ground was mush.  
  
Nataku: *squints to see something beyond the curtain of rain* There's something in there.  
  
Then lightning hit the mush and was followed by a loud thunderclap. The mush started to move and rise and fall as if it were alive. The rain was beating down harder. The mush started to stand and split. It then took shape. Well, a shape that resembles more youkai than mud though the features are completely mashed together. Distorted features were highlighted. It was not a pretty sight.  
  
Nataku: *slashed out at the things but all it did was get his sword covered with thick mud and maybe some slime* Yuck!  
  
Haku: *used gun-Nyoibo to blast them*  
  
A very interesting thing happened. The blasts seems to be tucked into its bodies. The ones that got hit started having more undesirable features.  
  
Nataku: *couldn't stand to look at them* What is Gyumao trying to do? Get us sick with these things?  
  
Haku: I think so. *stops firing because the ones he hit are now so ugly that even the descriptions of them has to be censored (think Ghostship. It's a movie where the ghosts turn so ugly, that most of them are also censored.)*  
  
Nataku: You're the powerful one think of something!  
  
Haku: The only option I see is to burn them whole but with this rain, I don't think so.  
  
Nataku: I've got an idea! Haku! Get ready to blast them! *puts his hands together and start to mutter then he lifted his arms to the air*  
  
(Please note that they are not in the rainy side.) A fireball was growing in Nataku's hands. It grew and grew till it was the size of a fairly big comet.  
  
Nataku: Take this! *throws the fireball at them*  
  
The fireball seared through every one of them before going out due to the water. The things are now hard and baked like clay. Before the rain has a chance to make them mushy again, Haku pulled the trigger and got them destroyed.  
  
Nataku: *looks at Haku* Why didn't you do it? I know you know how.  
  
Haku: But that means getting my hands to full to fire on cue.  
  
Nataku: Guess that explains it. Are we going or not? *started wading through the mush which has dropped a considerable amount*  
  
Haku: Coming. *wades after him*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Those who know what this chapter is about (obvious isn't it?) congrates! (this word is sorta like Australian for congratulations.) You guys are better than well...my sister at least. (since she is the most conniving, dastardly, and terrorizing sister on the face of the earth.) For those who don't really know or still remain clueless, Sanzo is in this one!!! I would like to make myself clear on this part. He. Is Not Dead. So are the others. (Spoiler!) But I will have more tricks up my sleeve. Now back to the story.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sanzo's point of view.  
  
[It's raining. It never stops raining...] Sanzo is in some sort of cave with bars on the openings. He is bloodied due to some wounds caused by Gyumao's favourite past time: torture. For this he sees both blood and rain. It all added up to painful memories. It tortured him worst than what Gyumao can do. The scene played over and over his head. He was weak. He was devastated. He didn't want to move anymore. All that is in his ears are the pitter-patter of raindrops. This is what over a thousand years can do to you in this state. His soul is practically sucked out. Luckily it isn't. There's still hope and it's coming over to bust him out.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nataku: *peeks through the bars* There's someone in here. *looks closer* IT'S SANZO!!!!  
  
Haku: NANI? *takes a look* He's a wreck!  
  
Nataku: We'd might as well get him out of there. *breaks the bars and gets in*  
  
Haku: *place reminds him of his cave* Here. I'll help. *sees a piece of rusted metal on the ground and picks it up* It's his Smith and Wesson!  
  
Nataku: Correction. Was his Smith and Wesson.  
  
Nataku/Haku: *carried Sanzo out*  
  
Nataku: *looked up at the fast darkening sky* We might as well light a fire.  
  
Haku: *makes a burning fire on the dry ground*  
  
Nataku: I envy you sometimes.  
  
Haku: Nataku, don't-  
  
Nataku: I know, I know. I've got to keep calling you Haku. Am I right?  
  
Haku: Yup.  
  
Nataku: *sleepily* I thought so. *yawns and sleeps*  
  
Haku: *toyed with the rusted piece of metal in his hand and remembered the old days with the Sanzo-Ikkou then made the gun back to its old form and laid it beside Sanzo*  
  
Sanzo: *eyes closed*  
  
Komyo: *pops up from nowhere as always* Haku. You don't have to worry about Koryu. All you have to do is heal him. I'll talk to him so he can have his senses back.  
  
Haku: *healed Sanzo* I wonder why you only talk to me and not anybody else.  
  
Komyo: Because you're the only one who is available. I can only talk to him in his sleep. And I have someone here who wants to talk to you. She'll be coming along whenever I come from now on.  
  
Haku: I'm just a magnet for you guys huh?  
  
Komyo: In a word, yes. Here she is.  
  
Kanan (HERE IS THE ANSWER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!): *comes out of nowhere* Konichiwa Goku. Or would you prefer to be called Haku instead?  
  
Haku: Kanan. Don't be so polite. At least be a little evil like Hakkai. Him and his short cuts! Just call me whichever you like.  
  
Kanan: All right Goku. *giggles* I remember that Gonou, oh, silly me, he's Hakkai now, always tried to calm Gojyo and you down but always ends up getting hit by Sanzo. *giggles again*  
  
Haku: And what brings you here?  
  
Kanan: I've always been following Hakkai. He's up there somewhere. I don't want to see him suffer because of me anymore. I want you to go save him.  
  
Haku: You can count on me.  
  
Kanan: Arigatou Goku!!!  
  
Komyo: *proceeds to talk to the sleeping Sanzo*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
What Sanzo is dreaming about.  
  
Sanzo is in an open plane. It was raining and it rained blood. He kept chanting the same words over and over again while seeing his hands drenched with blood.  
  
Sanzo: I couldn't save him... I couldn't save him...  
  
Then someone stood before him. Sanzo shook.  
  
Komyo: *gave a hand to Sanzo* Get up Koryu.  
  
Sanzo: *shakily took his master's hand and stood up*  
  
Komyo: It's all right Koryu. Everything's fine now.  
  
The blood in the rain started to disappear. The clouds are still thick, but a considerable amount of it is gone.  
  
Komyo: *smiled* Kill the Buddha as you meet him, kill the Father as you meet him.  
  
Sanzo: Neither captivated nor bound by anyone.  
  
The rain stopped and the clouds are thinning.  
  
Komyo: Just live as your self in the way you are.  
  
At this, the clouds disappeared and the sun shone in the blue sky for the first time in over a thousand years.  
  
Sanzo: *smiled* Komyo Sanzo. *the blood disappeared from him*  
  
Komyo: *nodded*  
  
End of the dream.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku: *smiled at seeing Sanzo smiling in his sleep*  
  
Kanan: I can't wait for all of you to be together. Then maybe you'll all laugh and smile. I'm looking forward to it. Especially Hakkai.  
  
Komyo: I guess he'll be around after a couple of hours. You'd better get some sleep.  
  
Haku: Hai.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sanzo woke up to find himself on the ground instead of the damp cave. He felt more surprise when he can't hear the sound of rain. He sat up and scanned his surroundings. Judging by the looks of it, he knows he's in the Red Realm. He looked at another direction to see some white haired guy staring at him.  
  
Sanzo: Oi, who are you?  
  
Nataku: Your awake.  
  
Sanzo: I said who are you!  
  
Nataku: Are you sure we can give him back his memories?  
  
Haku: Why not? God doesn't have a grudge against him anymore.  
  
Nataku: All right. I'll do it. *muttered something*  
  
Sanzo: *clutches his head and get his memories back then opened his eyes again* Na...Nataku?  
  
Nataku: Konichiwa Sanzo. Does it surprise you to see us older?  
  
Sanzo: *scowled, looked at his body and realises his wounds disappeared*  
  
Nataku: In case you're wondering, Haku here healed you.  
  
Haku: Haku Hiroushi, at your service. Here. *tosses the Smith and Wesson to Sanzo* You'll need it.  
  
Sanzo: *put the gun into his robes* Ch. Why are you guys here anyway?  
  
Nataku: Gyumao threatens our world, and we get going. The usual.  
  
Haku: Come on. We'd better get started. *stands up and starts walking*  
  
Nataku: I'll fill him on what's going on. *stands up and catches up with Haku*  
  
Sanzo: *follows them*  
  
While Nataku tells Sanzo about all the time he missed in this place, Haku is very happy to have Sanzo back. But this time, Sanzo can't lay a finger on him. He's going to prove to him that he's changed and maybe shock the life out of him when he knows he's really Goku. He's so happy that he's playing this song in his mind.  
  
So maybe,  
  
I don't know,  
  
Can you repeat that question?  
  
You're not the boss of me now,  
  
You're not the boss of me now,  
  
You're not the boss of me now,  
  
You're not so big,  
  
You're not the boss of me now,  
  
You're not the boss of me now,  
  
You're not the boss of me now,  
  
You're not so big.  
  
Life is unfair.  
  
(From the show, Malcolm in the Middle. I do not own it.)  
  
Sanzo: You mean Goku is-  
  
Nataku: Yup. He's not here. So forget about it.  
  
Sanzo: Ch.  
  
Haku: I know something that'll cheer you up. *hands him a harisen*  
  
Sanzo: How do you know?  
  
Haku: Kanzeon Bosatsu told me. *laughs*  
  
Sanzo: NANI? *tries to whap Haku but he disappeared in an instant*  
  
Haku: *in the distance and sticks his tongue out at Sanzo*  
  
Sanzo: -_-++++++++++  
  
Nataku: OO;;;;;; OI! HAKU!!!! MATTE!!!!! *runs after Haku*  
  
Sanzo: KURUSKI!!!!! *chases them with harisen in hand*  
  
Haku/Nataku: *laughs*  
  
All though Sanzo feels very happy, he will die before he'll even give a hint.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao had witnessed all this except last night. But he did see them release Sanzo.  
  
Gyumao: *growled* I will get you.  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN: So how do you like this one? If you guys like me to try to put humour in all of the fics from now on, REVIEW! I need a total minimum of five reviews. And I'm not copying Mei Cera's style of putting songs in here. This is just a song I wish I can sing right in front of Sanzo's face. And live. (Sanzo is scary enough in pictures just as he is. Having him here is plain SUICIDE!) And about the guessing thing, who thinks its Kanan can easily get the maximum prize money in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire (REALLY! ^ ^). The next one won't be out sometime due to the dreaded writer's block! Curse it! Even if it is, the result is not really good. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Encounter

Chapter Seven: Encounter  
  
A/N: Hello minna-san. Sorry about this being shorter than the last one. I'm not sure if the next one will be the same. This one is Hakkai instead of Gojyo. This is to tell all the Gojyo fans that he will come next.  
  
I am also very angry now due to the fact that my review file has been destroyed by some stupid glitch! I'm very sad for losing all your reviews. Please send more for me to start a new one. I'm REALLY sorry! Stupid glitch!  
  
Disclaimer: I am holding up a sign saying 'I don't own Saiyuki' with an arrow pointing to Minekura Kazuya. Next to the arrow are the words 'I do'. You can all see a bump on my head and Minekura Kazuya with a harisen in hand. T-T  
  
  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had been about a week since Sanzo was freed. He was now adapting to new stuff. One of those things happens to be: Be faster if you want to hit someone with your harisen. Haku and Nataku are some of the fastest living, moving targets and by now, not only helping him to speed up, but also pissing him off. Now if they could just stand still... The saru was easier. The more he thought about it, the more he was eager to get out of here and get the saru a hundred times worst for no reason at all. The 'things' that had been attacking them gave them more exercise. It was, by now, one of the most important things to do if you happen to be in the Red Realm. Stay alive or die. Simple rule.  
  
Haku: This is getting too easy. *shoots a couple down*  
  
Sanzo: *shoots one while being jealous of Haku for being better at shooting than he was*  
  
Nataku: *got the last one* That's taken care of.  
  
Sanzo: Its so frustrating to walk.  
  
Haku: It's not my fault Hakuruyu isn't here.  
  
Sanzo: You can make him here.  
  
Haku: I'm not so good with teleportation and stuff. It's not my fault.  
  
Nataku: That's the fifth time you said that today. ^ ^  
  
Haku: It's a habit. Even if it is my fault, I still say that.  
  
Sanzo: -_-+ Ikuzo! *turned and headed forward*  
  
Suddenly, Gyumao appeared. The real one.  
  
Sanzo: I've been meaning to ask you, *aims gun* how are you still alive?  
  
Gyumao: *muttered the word 'simpleton' under it's breath* Don't think I can be rid off easily. When Nataku killed me for the first time, I was not prepared. But when you came, I was ready. I am no ordinary youkai. My blood has powerful properties and it created this place. Out of blood, sorrow, pain, hatred and most of all, revenge. This is why this place exists. It's for the sake for my revenge.  
  
Nataku: *gets into a stance* Why don't we finish this now?  
  
Gyumao: I want to have the pleasure to play. Besides, I would like to get rid of all of you at once.  
  
Sanzo: So you're saying that the others are alive?  
  
Gyumao: Barely. Toying with you makes revenge sweeter.  
  
Haku: *suddenly talks* It's not just that.  
  
Gyumao: So, this stranger knows something.  
  
Haku: If we destroy you, this place goes. If we don't get the others back to their senses, they will go with it. That way, you won't have the fun to see them squirm.  
  
Gyumao: How do you know? *squints at him*  
  
Haku: It's a part of me. I know what you know. *looks up at him as he is very big now* And knowing what you know is too easy. *smiles*  
  
Gyumao: *not showing the fact that he is starting to fear Haku* Humph. Now I see more reason to hate you. Don't talk so big when the battle hasn't even stated yet. What makes you so sure you will live long enough to encounter me?  
  
Haku: Everything.  
  
Gyumao: *getting scared but not showing it* K'so! Take this!  
  
The ground around them shook and the sand suddenly flew around as if there was something exploding underneath them and they are all in a line. Gyumao disappeared. A hideous monster came out.  
  
It looks like a giant Egyptian spider thing. Its reddish brown with a sandy look to it. It's got two eyes that are like a flies and the only difference is that it's red. It's got green veins that creep around its abdomen and pulsing with a deadly glow. On the head of the spider is a purple jewel. On the jewel is some sort of symbol that looks like a scarab drawn on the walls of pyramids as hieroglyphics. It's jaws open and close with the precision of a machine. And sounds like one too. It also makes another sound. It didn't make screeching sounds like the worms. It was the sound of hollow, raspy death. The hairs that covered its body were like something brown daggers sticking out of a pit. Only worse. It moves. When it walked, (or crawled, or just plainly moved) it was a walking nightmare ready to sting.  
  
All three of them assumed fighting stances. They're reflections were very disturbing when seen as the reflections of those eyes.  
  
Sanzo: *very annoyed by it and shot it a few times*  
  
Spider: *its metal like claws caught the bullets, crushed them, and ate it like it was nachos*  
  
Nataku: *dashed by and tried to slash one of its legs off*  
  
Spider: *doesn't feel a thing and to make things worst, the leg wasn't cut off*  
  
Nataku: K'so! *makes a big fireball and throws it at the spider*  
  
Spider: *caught it in its jaws and the fireball gets smaller and smaller while the purple jewel glowed brighter*  
  
Nataku: *getting annoyed and turns to Haku* What are you waiting for?  
  
Haku: It's weakness. *monitors the spider instead of fighting it*  
  
Sanzo: Ch. *continues to shoot other areas*  
  
Nataku: Typical you. *tries a slash at its large abdomen*  
  
Spider: *no injuries, no pains so it continues to advance towards them and this time, it shoots out sticky silver poison that resembles something like web (the catch, web is suppose to come out of its abdomen)*  
  
Nataku: *didn't expect this and got some damage for it* Ouch! *looks at the wound to see something like what highly concentrated radioactive stuff can do to you* Teme! *lunges at the spider*  
  
Sanzo: *dodged most of the web but his leg got some of it* K'ruski! *shoots at the spider thing some more*  
  
Haku: *just plainly studied the spiders move*  
  
Nataku: Oi, Haku. A little help here.^-^ NOW! XO (this is the facial expression of Nataku yelling.)  
  
Haku: Yare, yare.  
  
Nataku: What do you mean 'yare, yare'?  
  
Haku: Do you want the meaning from the dictionary, or in more advance talk? ^ ^  
  
Nataku: -_-; That's not what I meant. *continues to try to trash the spider*  
  
Sanzo: *shot one of the spiders veins*  
  
Spider: *veins flash dangerously and flashes out a claw at Sanzo*  
  
Sanzo: *managed to dodge it and shot some more*  
  
Nataku: *looked at the jewel and got an idea*  
  
Haku: *saw the glint in Nataku's eyes* That's not a good idea.  
  
Nataku: How do you know? *going for the jewel anyway*  
  
Haku: Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Sanzo: *saw Nataku lunging for the jewel and helps by shooting the jewel*  
  
Haku: *saw that Nataku manages to stand on the spider with no problems* Souka! *the strategy came to him*  
  
Sanzo/Nataku: *kept attacking the jewel until it cracks*  
  
Nataku: All right! One last blow! *plunging the sword down onto the jewel*  
  
Haku: Yame-  
  
Nataku: *the sword broke the jewel*  
  
Haku: -te. *sweat drops and backs away from the spider* Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Nataku: What's wrong? *jumps off the stiff spider* It's done for isn't it?  
  
Sanzo: *backs away from the spider too* Baka!  
  
Nataku: Nani? *turns around and steps a few paces back to get a better look*  
  
It turns out that the spider's eyes were backing in to the socket a bit. Sand shifted off the spider to reveal a black body. The spider grew bigger. Soon, another part grew between the head and the abdomen. The spider raised its middle part and seemed to stand. It's eight legs on its abdomen. The veins become red and pulsed. The veins also worked their way up to the broken jewel. Now a new purple one was in place with the same scarab mark on it. The jaws seem to become bigger and look more like the bull ant's jaws. It even grew antennas. Then a scorpion like tail grew. It now has a scorpion like claws too.  
  
Nataku: *backing away slowly* Eh heh...  
  
Haku: Now it metamorphosed. Breaking the jewel just gives it better weapons and more juice.  
  
Sanzo: -_-+++ BAKAKAMI! *takes out harisen and swings it*  
  
Nataku: *dodged* T-T (This is an expression) But you shot it too!  
  
Sanzo: URUSEI! *tries to hit Nataku again*  
  
Nataku: *dodged the harisen* :p (This is Nataku sticking his tongue at Sanzo.) What do we do now?  
  
Haku: If you just stopped and listen, I could've told you. ^ ^ But now it's gonna be a bit harder.  
  
Nataku: What is it then?  
  
Haku: This! *runs straight for the scorpion/spider/ant*  
  
Sanzo: *follows*  
  
Nataku: Matte! *follows*  
  
Haku was lucky he was fast. Because now the scorpion/spider/ant is now shooting some laser thing from its tail and its claws move fast too. Anyone too slow would've gotten fried or snipped to ribbons.  
  
Both Sanzo and Nataku think that he's going to jump onto the scorpion/spider/ant and so they did so. But to their astonishment, he went UNDER the scorpion/spider/ant and is now facing the extremely dangerous footwork.  
  
Sanzo/Nataku: *looked at each other* WHAT ARE YOU COPYING ME FOR!? COPY HIM!  
  
By now the scorpion/spider/ant had realised that there were two nasty, pesky, parasites on its back. It is now using its tail to get them off.  
  
Sanzo: Ch. *dodges a laser* It's skin is laser proof now.  
  
Nataku: *dodges another one* Don't you think I've noticed?  
  
Haku": Yosh! *shot it's under belly and ran*  
  
Sanzo/Nataku: *busy dodging lasers while arguing with each other until the laser stops and the whole thing trembles* Uh oh. *jumps off and runs to Haku's side*  
  
The entire scorpion/spider/ant exploded and icky liquid gushed out of the now empty exoskeleton and seeing the guts in that thing wasn't the smartest idea in the world.  
  
Sanzo: *felt like puking but face stayed straight even though its turning green*  
  
Nataku: *turned around and puked*  
  
Haku: *lucky enough to have his back facing the thing*  
  
And after a few minutes, they left and were now on their way to find the next member.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had been ten days since the first encounter of Gyumao and the sickly scorpion/spider/ant. After that it was the usual worms (I will now call those things worms to keep track of all the made-up creatures). But they did have a second encounter only two days ago. Only with the scorpion/spider/ant though. Today they spotted a building in the very far distance.  
  
Nataku: There's something over there. *points to a small speck in the distance*  
  
Haku: It could be another place where one of the others is kept.  
  
Sanzo: Ikuzo! *headed for that destination*  
  
Haku: *follows and knows that they've found Hakkai after remembering Kanan saying that Hakkai was nearer*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The speck in the distance happens to be the 100-eyed demons castle. Hakkai was now in front of one of the empty cells that are stained with blood.  
  
Hakkai: *having flashbacks of Kanan* Ka...nan...  
  
Hakkai, like Sanzo, was also tortured by Gyumao and had wounds of his own. But he's just sitting against the wall, staring at an empty cell, with a face that shows a lot of hatred, revenge, agony and close signs of death. Not to mention forgetting to blink.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sanzo, Nataku and Haku had just reached a distance where they can tell it was the 100-eyed demons castle.  
  
Sanzo: So were going to save Hakkai now.  
  
Haku: Looks like it.  
  
Nataku: What's that? *points to a couple of whirlpools (if you can call them whirlpools on land) that are surrounding the place*  
  
After a few minutes, a fin can be seen for a flicker of a second.  
  
Nataku: Is that a shark?  
  
Haku: We've got to get closer if we want to find out.  
  
And so they got closer. They looked closely at it and something jumped out and tried to snap them.  
  
Nataku/Haku/Sanzo: ?  
  
Nataku: Did you guys... see what I saw?  
  
Sanzo: *nodded*  
  
Haku: A plant shark?  
  
The plant shark turns out to be a thing that's the shape of a shark. The catch is, it looks more like a plant cut out to be a shark. (I'm running low on ideas okay?)  
  
The sharks got thorns for teeth, sharp leaves for fins, Its eyes were bulging out, and that's all they can catch.  
  
Nataku: *jumps over the whirlpools to the other side* Come on! Gyumao must be stupider than I thought*  
  
Sanzo/Haku: *got over*  
  
Haku: I'm not so sure about that. *takes one glance at the whirlpools before following the others inside*  
  
Outside, the whirlpools are starting to spin more rapidly.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Inside, all three of them are walking through corridors, stairs, rooms and doors until they came to the cells. They saw Hakkai up against the wall in blood.  
  
Sanzo: We'd better get him out of here. *took one of Hakkai's arms*  
  
Nataku: *took the other and dragged him out*  
  
When they were all up the stairs, the whole place rumbled.  
  
Nataku: Huh?  
  
Haku: We'd better run.  
  
And so they ran as fast as they could out of the castle while Haku explained.  
  
Haku: I saw the whirlpools expand when you two got inside. They must be trying to swallow us while we're in here.  
  
When they got out, they saw that it was true. The whirlpools did expand. Only with a bonus. The place is sinking into the sand and hundreds of those sharks are swarming the area and they're getting close enough to snap at their heels.  
  
Nataku: The whirlpools are too big for us to jump across now. Especially with Hakkai here.  
  
Haku: *carried Hakkai across the whirlpools by jumping on the sharks*  
  
Sanzo/Nataku: *followed Haku's lead*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao: Curse it! *could almost slap his head*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
And so that night when Sanzo and Nataku were asleep, Haku woke up to hear a soft, soothing voice singing. Haku turned to see Kanan bringing Hakkai to his senses. He had healed Hakkai's wounds so that he would feel better in the morning. He also gave Hakkai back his old memory so that he won't be much surprised to see Nataku. By the sound of Kanan's singing, he went to sleep himself.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was still night and by then, everyone was asleep and Kanan went back to wherever ghosts go. The sky and the ground were not much different from the nights they slept, but Haku woke up to find something that is not going to give him a night like the rest. He sensed something. The smell wasn't that of blood, but soil. No, fresh red soil was the more precise description that he got from the smell. The catch is: How could anything here be fresh. It was not like Gyumao.  
  
Haku got up and saw the others fast asleep. He then heard it. The silent hiss of a whisper. The breeze wasn't like the breeze that had always blown. It wasn't harsh, rough and dry, but held in it some moisture. And yet, there was death in it. But a different sort of death. He can practically taste it in his tongue.  
  
He followed his sense of smell in the red, purple, light into a mist. It was then that he felt cold. Very cold. He wrapped his hands around him in an attempt to keep warm. He looked around and went deeper. It was dark there. It reminded him of the cave he was in. But he went on. It was because of a sudden urge to meet death. The death that has a different purpose in mind. It seemed to beckon to him. Moving his legs for him.  
  
Haku stopped. It wasn't because he was scared, but because he knew this is where it will come. The darkness seemed to create a barrier that kept the outside world away. This is not death. This is true death's calling. The death. Gyumao would've cowered before it.  
  
Then it hit him. There was evil in the air. The evil that appeared in Heaven long ago. Haku himself destroyed his physical form. But it's will lives on. It was not a mere shadow like what other failed minions of evil will be. But this is the essence and the very root of evil. It ruled this small piece of darkness, but it was enough.  
  
The impostor of Li Touten lives on.  
  
Eyes opened in the dark. The menacing eyes of its earthly form. The familiar rotten yoke coloured eyes. The only thing was, it was blood shot. It circled around Haku. Slowly and menacingly it circled him. Haku was tense but kept his eyes on it. This thing will never rest. Never. It suddenly lunged at him. Baring fangs that dripped with poison and claws so long and sharp.  
  
The sound of metal against metal can be heard as Haku had Nyoibo out as a sword to defend himself against it. Haku saw that indeed there were only its eyes, fangs, and claws. The only thing besides that is the darkness that kept him intact. It sneered. It cursed Haku with its very eyes before slowly disappearing into the background of darkness. The darkness then shifted and disappeared. Haku had kept his eyes on that thing ever since the first parts of his physical form appeared until the whole thing disappeared. Those cursed eyes can leave an impression deeper than acid burning a hole through steel. It lingered in Haku's memory. He knew he had to be on the alert. The thing will not use others to torture and destroy its target. It wants its target, Haku, to feel the searing pain, helplessness, and death by using its own raw and surging power. Haku then went back to sleep with the others, but not without one last look at the red horizon. The lifeless and endless ground stretched before him. It was all reflected in Haku's golden eyes. If you can see beyond those reflections, you can see a strange glint in it.  
  
Gyumao didn't now about this. Neither did God, Sanzo, Nataku, or anyone one or anything else. Only a blonde somewhere far, far away can see this. He is seeing it all with his eyes closed. It was something that only these three know.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hakkai: Sorry to trouble all of you to save me.  
  
Nataku: Think nothing of it.  
  
Hakkai: Ano, you told me about the changes of over a thousand years, but what happened to Hakuruyu?  
  
Nataku: Hakuruyu was the Dragon King and now that's he's got his memory back, he's a bit more picky. *trying to imagine Hakuruyu and Jiroushin working together, which is by now, almost impossible and also imagine Kanzeon Bosatsu's overlarge head over a chibi body when she's angry*  
  
Hakkai: Souka. Are you sure you can't get Hakuruyu here? ^ ^  
  
Haku: Yes. But why are you so eager to get him here anyway?  
  
Hakkai: I just miss him. ^ ^  
  
Haku: Don't lie. I can read your mind. It says that you are getting *beeping* tired of walking.  
  
Sanzo: So am I.  
  
Nataku: I knew you use bad words!  
  
Hakkai: Sou ka. ^ ^;  
  
And they were journeying further West with Hakkai again. All that's left should be Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN: I'm getting terrible writers block but I made myself think of something. This is what came out. Stupid huh? I kept saying that I will never get writers block. Unfortunately, it happens. If there are anymore lousy stories, it's due to writing with writers block. Please give me ideas. Onegai? *puppy dog eyes* And please send five reviews for me to continue.  
  
TAAFN (The After After Fic Note): I CHALLENGE ALL AUTHORS TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT THE SANZO-IKKOU AS SUPER SPIES!!!!!!! (A small idea that popped up while watching Spy Kids for the first time after one year after it's release. I'm bored. Please don't flame or sue me!) 


	9. Chapter Eight: Sweet Less Red

Chapter Eight: Sweet Less Red  
  
A/N: Hello minna-san! The writer's block has finally cleared and the stories will go smoother, (I think.) Enjoy! A lot you guys didn't seem to review me in the last chapter. Does this mean this is getting boring? ;_; Arigatou to Mei Cera for reviewing!!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: {Singer of your choice} holding a harisen while a certain YK has to hold up a billboard that says 'YK doesn't own Saiyuki' and bumps can be seen on YK's head. Minekura Kazuya can be seen laughing her (Is Minekura Kazuya a her? Please tell me.) head off after paying the mentioned (or in this case, inserted) singer and continues to laugh non-stop.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By now, three of the Sanzo-Ikkou are together with one Nataku tagging along. Well, one of them is keeping his identity a secret so I'm not sure if he counts. Hakkai has been with them for over two weeks now. Sanzo is still trying to hit someone with his harisen. This leaves poor Hakkai to cope.  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa. Calm down. ^ ^;  
  
Sanzo: *can be seen chasing Haku with his harisen in hand*  
  
Hakkai: Onegai Sanzo? ^ ^;  
  
Sanzo: *is now chasing Nataku with his harisen*  
  
Hakkai: Ano... ^ ^;  
  
Sanzo: *chasing both Haku and Nataku with his harisen*  
  
Hakkai: Never mind. ^-^ *turns his back on the three of them*  
  
Sanzo: *still chasing his two targets* STAY STILL!!!!! *swings his harisen around like a sword*  
  
Haku/Nataku: :p (This is the facial expression of both Haku and Nataku sticking their tongues out at Sanzo. Sanzo: BAKA! *tries to whap me but I'm not really there so it doesn't matter anyway* K'so) *they run ahead of Hakkai*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao: What should I sic at them now? Hmm. The rabid leopard-like-rabbit sounds good. But I burned it down last week for eating my dinner. Hmm. I know!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By now, the three had regained their calm composure. Which consists of Hakkai smiling, Haku and Nataku way in the front, and Sanzo behind Hakkai. If anyone wants to know, Sanzo is secretly swearing inside. They continued their journey. Then worms attacked them again. Everybody took their positions. Hakkai was used to it now. They soon started to fight off the worms.  
  
After five minutes, they had finished off nine out of ten percent of them. By now, Hakkai, Sanzo and Nataku are fighting back to back while Haku was far off killing his own share.  
  
We will now focus on the three guys.  
  
The worms were quickly taken care of. BUT, rumbling sound filled the air. They saw a cloud of kicked up dust from the distance and coming closer. They wondered what is it now. Soon they objects came into view.  
  
The creatures that are heading towards them now looks like terribly vicious and yet well groomed dogs. The thing that decreases the point of view that involves groomed dogs is the fact that they were black dogs that resembled the Hound of the Baskervilles. Hellish red eyes, (red seems to be Gyumao's favourite colour. Not mine.) sharp teeth, fangs that stick out among the rest and gleamed like an axe raised high and gleaming off the moonlight, shiny black fur, blood and drool dripping off the edges of their mouth, and a tail wagging behind them. The only thing that makes them different would be the fact that they don't have paws. They have hoofs instead. They raced like the wind across the dead plains and are ready to kill.  
  
The three got ready.  
  
Sanzo: [First it was the worms, then the scorpion/spider/ant thing, now this. Gyumao is really starting to tick me off!] *starts shooting them*  
  
The bullets whizzed towards one of the dogs. But the bullet then stopped a few inches in front of it, then turned back towards Sanzo. The dogs then started to bark non-stop.  
  
Sanzo: *dodges the bullet* K'so!  
  
Hakkai: *fired a ki ball*  
  
Dog #1: *howled and the ki energy before it turned into an stronger and more powerful evil ki blast and sends itself back at Hakkai*  
  
Hakkai: *dropped to the ground as the evil ki blast sears a few strands of his hair*  
  
Nataku: *charges at them and manages to slash one's head off* All right!  
  
Dog #3: *grows its head back with another new head to boot*  
  
Nataku: Bad dog! *slashes it in half and it finally dies*  
  
A nearby dog lunges itself at Nataku to seek revenge for its brother. But before the dog of evil could bite Nataku's head off, Sanzo shot it from the side and it exploded.  
  
Nataku: Thanks. *continues to slash dogs*  
  
Hakkai: *ki blasts dogs from the side* (Hakkai fans can take this as Hakkai's revenge for searing a few strands of his hair as the smile he currently has on his face looks very...new.)  
  
And when they had finished, Haku came over.  
  
Nataku: We actually finished something off without you!  
  
Haku: I had my load that's for sure.  
  
A blast of wind suddenly blew by. It forced sand and dust into the already cloudy sky. It seemed a lot darker now. The wind seemed to be forcing them away somewhere.  
  
Hakkai: Minna-san! Daijobu deska?  
  
Sanzo/Hakkai/Haku: Hai.  
  
They held hands to keep themselves from being separated. Finding shelter here was impossible as there was no cave, no mountains, and no rocks.  
  
Haku had caught a glimpse of spiritual dog-like things with hooves. They were howling. They seemed to be covered with ectoplasm. Except one of them anyway.  
  
Haku: [Guess Nataku and the others didn't permanently destroy them after all.]  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gojyo was somewhere filled with millions and billions of flowers. They hanged against the walls and grow all over the floor. There was also a pond near by. No. He isn't in Heaven and that means he's not dead. Besides, the flowers are all red. Every single one of them. The pond was more like the lake of blood. He was chained to the wall. He's covered in his own blood. His shakujo was red by rusting over the years and still lays right in front of him and out of his reach. The worst part was, there was nothing there that is not red. Beside some parts of himself that isn't covered in blood of course.  
  
He was positioned to face the bloody pond. Every time he looked into it, he would see his younger self and the scene, which had haunted him ever since it happened. His stepmother, her tears, his surrender to his fate, his brother, his tears. The whole thing was very, very messy. He was lost in that place where memories haunt for life. No other thoughts will come to his memories now.  
  
He didn't notice that the place was darker. He didn't notice that the wind blasted and howled above him. No one, except maybe Gyumao who saw where the four people were heading (and because of it is slapping his forehead like mad), saw that help was about to drop from above.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku managed to make out something through the sand and the wind. It was something deep and can be used for shelter. It was what the dogs wanted to keep them away from. A crevice. He managed to get everyone down there. By some chance of luck, flowers broke their fall. Flowers?  
  
Hakkai: It's Gojyo!  
  
Everyone went to where Gojyo was. Sanzo shot the chains so that they didn't bind him to the wall anymore. Nataku used his sword to remove the shackles on him. They were tight. Hakkai healed his wounds while Haku restored his weapon and his memory. They realised that they were tired and it was night since it was way darker than before. They all lied on the ground and slept. Except Haku anyway.  
  
Komyo: *appeared* Haku...Daijobu deska?  
  
There is a reason why I focused on three of them this afternoon instead of putting Haku with them. You will know why, by exactly, now.  
  
Haku: It's it.  
  
Komyo: Li Touten again.  
  
Haku: Hai. Over two weeks ago, he appeared before me.  
  
Komyo: So today isn't the first day in over a thousand years he showed himself is it?  
  
Haku: *nods*  
  
Haku had finished the worms in eight seconds flat. He would've went back to his friends then, if it weren't for the fact that Haku found himself on his knees while freezing in the middle of the darkness. It happened fast. Too fast.  
  
The face suddenly appeared before him. Or what you will find in a face. It was like the last time. Eyes and fangs. They danced about and circled him. The silence was not golden. It was maddening. Haku tried to get up onto his two feet. Then a force was pushed him down again. The made up face smiled all the way. It was silently mocking him in glee. It came closer and farther, closer and farther.  
  
Haku struggled against the force. It was working. With every inch he was struggling, the force grew weaker. But as the force grew weaker, the smiling face smiled less. The face was like the faces you see as a symbol for comedy and drama. The face, or mask, that is used to represent comedy is smiling while the one that stands for drama is a sad face/mask. That evil face was just like that. From an upturned smile to a down turned one. The taunting faded until it stopped completely.  
  
Haku took one step. The face suddenly shows a difference. There was a hint of a frown in it. He took one more step. The frown was more visible. With each step he took, the frown grew. So did the strange light that illuminates a mask like face. It was from green to blue. From blue, it was going red. Then Haku found himself standing in front of the barrier that keeps the Red Realm and the darkness separated. The face had followed him all the way here. Haku was about to take the step that would get him out of there.  
  
But that's when the face reacted. It was now bright red with the most horrible face ever and made worst by warp and twisted rage. All this can be described by looking at those two eyes and fangs.  
  
The face then started to attack as Haku suspected. He was ready. He blasted the thing. He had his Nyoibo-gun on stand by ever since he noticed the reactions. He blasted it all right. But as the darkness faded. He saw the same eyes he saw over two weeks ago. Then the whole thing disappeared, leaving Haku with a sense of curiosity.  
  
Haku was then snapped back to the present by a very important question. Had he gotten Gojyo sane again?  
  
Komyo: *saw the look on Haku's face as he snapped back and read his mind* That's taken care of. *placed something by Gojyo's side* He will probably wake up before any of you anyway.  
  
Haku: Is that from...  
  
Komyo: *nodded*  
  
Haku: *smiled and glad that's taken care of* Good night Komyo.  
  
Komyo: *faded away* Good night. *yawns*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gojyo woke up to see himself sleeping on the flowers. He was surprised that he even slept. But this was more of a shock. Out of chains, slept, weapon as good as new, and finding a bunch of guys sleeping a distance away. He saw Nataku, Sanzo, and Hakkai. He then looked at Haku. A pang of familiarity swept over him but he was still unrecognisable. He looked up to see sand and wind blowing about the sky. He had some senses now, but it was not enough.  
  
Then he saw them. They were two red flowers. They were not like the ones that grew around him. They were roses. Each of them had a card attached.  
  
He picked up the first one. It was from his stepmother. His hand shook from the sheer thought of her. But he decided to read it anyway. As if he wasn't in enough trouble already.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
(MY DOOPLEGANGER WROTE THE NOTES!!!!! NOT ME!!!!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS!!!! HONEST!!!!!)  
  
The card reads: Gojyo. Please forgive me for what I have made you gone through. I was wrong. It's just that I was scarred with my own memories as well. Followed by the event of your father leaving me. I was driven to the point of insanity. That's why I took it all out on you. You reminded me about it every time I look at you. My son did the right thing to kill me. I'm happy now. I hope that both you and your stepbrother will not be scarred as I have. I'm sorry.  
  
From: Your stepmother.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
There were tears on that card. Gojyo didn't realise that he was starting to shed a tear of his own. He was now lifted of the burden that had set him down. This was probably the only thing he'd ask from her. She was sorry. She actually cared. By now, Gojyo had tears streaming down his cheeks but he made sure not to stain it with his tears. He never thought he could ever have her admit this. He was happy beyond his wildest dreams.  
  
Gojyo picked up the other one. He hoped it wouldn't be from his brother. He was hoping that he wouldn't die until he's dead. He sighed with relief as he found out that it was not from him but from someone he knows all too well. He smiled.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
(I REPEAT!!! MY DOOPLEGANGER WROTE THE NOTES!!!! I DON"T WRITE ROMANTIC STUFF!!! MY DOOPELGANGER DOES IT FOR ME!!!!)  
  
Gojyo, I know it's been a long time since we've met. I'm sorry I couldn't stay long enough to have a more intimidate relationship. I wish you could lighten up a bit. I've been watching you! You'd better get into better spirits before you come up here or I'll promise I'll kick your arse. Live your life a little. Don't you dare make me sad. I'm waiting up here. Don't let me down.  
  
Love: Shenfau  
  
(I may have seen the episode but I'm still not familiar with character so don't sue me, Sue my doppelganger since it was the one who wrote it. I don't think it's seen the episode so no suing is necessary. No money can be given either way.)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gojyo was now in the best of spirits. He thought he was happy before, but now...Gojyo has officially came back from being soulless and brainless to his horny self again. The sky brightened. That must mean that its morning. The others are waking up now.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
And so after introducing Haku, they tried to make a plan. While Nataku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo sat around to talk, Haku set about to climbing up there to get rid of those pesky dogs once and for all.  
  
He shielded his eyes from the incoming sand while searching for his prey. And there they were. The biggest one has the hind legs of a panther but the horse hooves are still intact. That must be the leader. He marched right up to the thing and...  
  
The other dogs were in shock as Haku picked the leader by the scruff of the neck. Their ever so fearsome leader barked and snapped at his captor but the captor did not let go.  
  
Haku: *stares straight into the dog's eyes* Listen up and listen good. Get.  
  
Dog Leader: *growled and barked and tried to kick its captor*  
  
Haku: I said. Get. *dangerous tone in his voice*  
  
Dog Leader: *pays no heed and continues*  
  
Dogs: *feel proud of their mighty leader*  
  
Haku: Do you really want to die?  
  
Dog Leader: *still paying no heed*  
  
Then Haku did something that you never would've expected him to do. He cut the dog's throat? No. He shot it? No. He let the dog go? No. What he did was...  
  
Haku wringed the dogs neck continuously, giving everybody the feeling that he's gone hysterical.  
  
Haku: You asked for it.  
  
Dog Leader: *choking*  
  
Haku: Give?  
  
Dog Leader: *choking and turning blue*  
  
Haku: Say uncle.  
  
Dog Leader: *managed to choke out something that sounds like 'encore'*  
  
Haku: Close enough. *let's go* See? That wasn't so bad was it?  
  
Dog Leader: *whimpers, cowers, put it's tail between it's legs, and backs off*  
  
Other Dogs: *backs off as well in shame of their now cowardly leader*  
  
Haku: Get. *points somewhere to the West*  
  
Dogs: *obey and disappeared*  
  
Haku: *returned to the crevice and tell them that everything's all right now*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao: You no good *beeps*! *beeping beeping beep* *beep beep beep beeping beep!* *BEEP BEEP BEEPING BEEPING BEEPERS BEEP!* ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!  
  
Dogs: *cowering, whimpering, ears down and paws over eyes*  
  
Gyumao: *got so mad that the he started to cuss again and this time, all the curses came in a blur until he was finally out of breath*  
  
What the curses are, I cannot even censor. So it's best if I just describe what Gyumao's cussing can do. The whole room was practically burned. The dogs are black with ash and soot and practically roasted to the state of well done. Any furniture that was in there is there no more. There's a hole right behind the dogs with charred edges.  
  
Gyumao: *snorted and some flames can be seen inside his nostrils but he didn't feel like destroying them at the moment*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
And so the entire Sanzo-Ikkou is back together and heading to the West. There are only two differences. One, Nataku's following. Two, Hakuruyu isn't here so there isn't a jeep and this leaves the Sanzo-Ikkou no choice but to walk. They got the beer and cigarettes they wanted from Haku (since I forgot to mention this in the last, last chapter) but Gojyo was secretly wishing that Haku would get him some girls to... and he didn't get them of course. All four was now together. But the gathering doesn't stop here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN: So how do you like it? The funny stuff isn't original but by all means, use them if you want. Come back for more! I need nine reviews for this one. I posted this one with only one review for the last one. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Of Others

Chapter Nine: Of Others  
  
A/N: This will have to be VERY short (in my standards anyway). The plot is still unstable but still steady enough for me to put this piece down. The fighting Gyumao thing doesn't start yet! There still some others I want to pick up along the way.... Am I evil or what? ( Gotta warn you. This could get boring...  
  
Disclaimer: Hakuruyu writes these word with his tail on a signboard. 'If anyone else besides Minekura Kazuya claims to own Saiyuki, they will have to be burned by me. Orders of Minekura Kazuya.' With that, he perched on the sign and stares at you.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Since most of the last chapters are focused on the five bishounens, I would like to introduce a new character that will come later in the story.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hakuruyu, or known more as Goujun now, got tired of working with Jiroushin. And the paper cut incident was the last straw.  
  
Jiroushin: YOUR FIRED!!!! *sucks his bleeding fingers*  
  
Goujun: *flamed him with his dragon breath and left*  
  
Goujun flew over to the forest where a woman was leaning against a Sakura tree. He perched on her shoulder and she stroked him. She was the only one that could stroke him much the same way as how Hakkai does it.  
  
The woman was off course a goddess. She's God's daughter. God had her about twenty years ago. She had long, blonde hair but with a lighter sheen. Her eyes were more of an emerald green. She has a very nice figure. She wears a bodysuit, a red leather jacket and a pair of boots to match.  
  
Her name is Yosuki.  
  
That's the name her mother, Teia, gave her. Yosuki is a very, very hard-to- handle sort of girl. She's either very shy or very, very protective. She is also an incredibly stubborn girl. She hardly smiled. She likes to be left alone with her thoughts. No, she's not like Sanzo if that's what you guys are thinking. When I said 'hardly smiles' doesn't mean she will start to yell or complain about anything either. Her face is always neutral. She is very quiet. If someone or something bothers her, she either ignores it completely, use a few words, (No, not cussing but just as effective. Depends on what the situation is though.) or takes out her only weapon, a dagger.  
  
She was just as skilled as any of the soldiers in the army and is a pro at handling weapons, but why she chose a dagger was anyone's guess. If someone persistent was to pester her, the dagger will be at their throats.  
  
She also has one trait very much like Sanzo. She hates Kanzeon Bosatsu. She took most of what she says as crap. She never addressed her properly either. Yubaba as Yosuki knew her. The word yubaba means an old woman/hag/witch. Kanzeon Bosatsu is often very annoyed when she was called this. She often spent her time trying very hard to annoy her. Unfortunately, she has a virtue that her nephew didn't have much of as a god. Patience. It was the one thing that kept her from letting curses flowing from her mouth. She ignored her completely. Yubaba was very, very annoyed by this.  
  
Yubaba (Kanzeon Bosatsu): K'so. *annoyed enough to eat her own slipper but unfortunately didn't eat it*  
  
So there she was, under the tree, and stroking Goujun. And if any of you remember about some other blonde knowing about Haku and the evil impostor of Li Touten, then I'll tell you now. She's not the one. When I say far away, I mean VERY far away.  
  
Now that I've introduced the new character, it's time to go back to the bishounens.  
  
(Please note that she will only be one of the background characters. Temporarily.)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lirin was bloody and tired. She trudged along with a dull vision. She had no sense of where she was heading. She had escaped the dungeon that Gyumao, her stepfather, left her to suffer. He kept telling her day by day that when she was whipped that she was weak. Useless. Pathetic. She was angry with him. Not only for torturing her and claiming that she was as useless as a slug, but also because he hurt Dokukaji-san, Yoane-san, and oniichan! She knows he did!  
  
They were somewhere else. Gyumao had made sure that they were all far away from each other. They are weaker individually and easier to provoke.  
  
Lirin bent herself on finding them when she managed to escape. These few weeks, Gyumao seems to have other things on his mind. It gave her the chance. But she doesn't know where they are. Besides, she was in no condition to search for them in a place like this. She was wounded not only by Gyumao himself, but also along the way, his minions suddenly appeared and attacked. She barely made it. Some of her healed wounds have reopened. She was on the brink of death. But she trudged on.  
  
Because of her blurred vision, she didn't notice that she was headed towards some figures in the distance.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By now, the Sanzo-Ikkou has been together for a few days. Gojyo is already adapting to changes. Although there's one thing he could never get used to.  
  
Gojyo: Itai! Sanzo, what on Earth was that for! This is eight time today! *rubs head*  
  
Sanzo: Urusei. *is very happy that he has a target that can't move as fast*  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa. ^ ^  
  
Nataku: *tries to look ahead and not imagine how much it hurts to be hit by that harisen* [At least he's not after me anymore.]  
  
Haku: *takes a glimpse at Gojyo and Sanzo* [Lucky that there's Gojyo around. I wouldn't want to get hit by his harisen again. *remembers all the times he's been hit and eyes turn beady* But I'll show him! *eyes go back to normal* I'll show them! They think that Son Goku is a bakasaru that has no brain and thinks of food huh? I'll show them! The look on their faces when they find out will be priceless! ^ ^ All I have to do is get them all outta this place.]  
  
Suddenly, Gyumao appeared.  
  
Gojyo: Oi! Gyumao! Let's get it on already! I want payback! *gets shakujo out*  
  
Everyone else: *gets weapons ready*  
  
Gyumao: *sweat dropping mentally* [Why do they have to do that before I even SAY anything? For crying out loud!] Not so fast!  
  
Everyone: *still in fighting stance* What do you mean 'Not so fast'!?  
  
Gyumao: Your forgetting something.  
  
Nataku: I don't think so.  
  
Gyumao: You three should remember my son Kougaiji and the others.  
  
Sanzo-Ikkou (including Haku): *remembers that there was no word of Kougaiji and the others ever since the battle*  
  
Gyumao: I see you remember. Have any of you ever wonder what happened to them?  
  
Haku: *slip of the tongue* You took them didn't you?  
  
Gyumao: *blinks* Yes. They weren't loyal to me. Because of that, I've taken them to suffer at my hands. Gyumao will not tolerate with subordinates who are not loyal to him. They have been tortured physically instead of mentally though. But of course, if you want to finish me off now, do it. *crosses arms against chest*  
  
Sanzo: *arm seemed to jerk as if tempted to take the chance* K'so. *lowers his gun instead*  
  
Gojyo: *silent for a while before speaking* Looks like I'll have to skip this chance. *lowers shakujo* I still have a score to settle with 'that' guy and I'm not letting him get the easy way out.  
  
Hakkai: Sou. We don't like to leave an unfinished fight go to waste. Sou deska?  
  
Nataku: *looks at the others and shrugs while lowering his sword* I'll deal with you later. When the time comes for us to really battle, I'll get the pleasure to kill you a second time.  
  
Haku: ...  
  
Gyumao: I see you have made your choice. I'll make sure you regret it. *disappears*  
  
Haku: *jumps away as something big breaks out of the ground*  
  
Others: *gets thrown several feet into the air due to the impact but managed to recover*  
  
Haku: *already shooting the thing*  
  
Gyumao: *in his castle* Damn it! Missed him!  
  
The thing is more like a worm than any of the last ones Gojyo saw during those few days. From now on, those things will be known as centipedes. This one is the real worm. Earthworm to be exact. It had the same look. The only difference would be that it's WAY bigger than the centipedes, its skin was oozing with sticky slime, and its skin was soft but tougher than crocodiles (or dragons) hide. But the difference is mostly exaggerated at the head. (No, I'm not exaggerating. I'm describing.) No eyes like a real earthworm but it looked like the head of one of those carnivorous plants. (No, it's head in not like a plant, but shaped like one.) Jagged rows of razor sharp teeth can be seen dripping in a thicker, slimier liquid than the slime that's oozing from its skin.  
  
Gojyo: *yelled at Haku* OI! WARN US NEXT TIME OKAY? *uses his shakujo to wrap around it and then tugged at it*  
  
To his surprise, his shakujo was melting. He managed to save it from completely melting but he's left with some blunt piece of metal.  
  
Gojyo: What happened?  
  
Hakkai: Must have something to do with the slime.  
  
Nataku: *had to sheath his sword and use some fire balls*  
  
The worm opened its mouth and......... swallowed the fireballs. After that, it gave out one huge, disgusting burp, which resulted into the making of a gigantic, slime dripping, and smoking bubble. Nataku managed to get away before the bubble managed to get him. It hit the ground instead and before long, he found himself sprawled in front of the world's largest crater.  
  
Sanzo: *kept shooting it and had some effect as they were youkai-ascending bullets* (Please note that Sanzo doesn't have the sutra since Gyumao took it.)  
  
Haku: *his shots also had some effect*  
  
Hakkai: *his ki balls did some damage too*  
  
Gojyo: *tried to figure out how to make use of what's left of his shakujo*  
  
Nataku: *take out his sword and attacked it with it with his sword forming a fire dragon like what Homura does*  
  
Worm: *saw its chance and starts sucking the flames of the fire dragon thingy then burps for an incredibly long period of time and the bubbles came like bullets from a machine gun*  
  
Hakkai/Sanzo/Haku: *due to the sudden attack, their shots all ended up blowing the ground under it*  
  
The force threw the worm a distance away. It landed and skidded to a halt. Dust and sand flew up to the air. But it was still alive and will only take a matter of seconds to recover.  
  
That was when Haku noticed someone heading towards them. He couldn't make out who, but it was definitely not one of the attackers.  
  
By then, the worm had recovered and got up. It swung its head around the air. It probably aims for us by smelling for us. But then it changed direction and headed for the figure.  
  
Sanzo: What the?  
  
Then everyone finally noticed the figure in the distance. It was closer now and everybody can see that it's wounded and dazed. They realised that they couldn't get there in time to save whoever that is.  
  
Haku instantly reacted. He thrust his hand upon the ground and the ground under the figure instantly rose from flat ground to raging mountain. The worm banged into the mountain (Ouch!) and the figure collapsed due to exhaustion.  
  
Everyone used this opportunity to head for the worm. They continued to attack it. It took a while for the attacks to take its toll. Soon the worm started to squirm and burn marks, though small, are becoming visible. Boils are starting to appear.  
  
Then, the unexpected happen. The earthworm opened its moth and seemed like suffocating. It started to change from plushy pink, to a deep red. Then the whole thing started to change into a shade of dark purple. All this while it squirmed. The slime was coming out in waves and the drool thing from its mouth is flowing non-stop. It also appears that it's starting to foam at the mouth. The boils were shrivelling up. The burn marks seem to withdraw back into the skin. Suddenly, it stopped.  
  
Then as fast as it stopped, it lunged at them. Its mouth was no more like that of a plant but now it had no head at all. All it had was a gaping hole of a mouth at one end of its body. The earthworm was no more an earthworm but an earthworm-leech. It lunged at them and moved madly towards Haku. In the blink of an eye, it brought itself down, mouth aimed. In was now sucking.  
  
The earthworm-leech continued to suck. It was unruly. It sucked greedily without stopping. The others were too stunned to move. The earthworm-leech suddenly stopped. It turned to face them. It then started to topple. It fell with a mighty thump onto the ground. Then with the sound of something ripping apart, it split in half. Guts spewed and smoked with acid.  
  
Haku can be seen standing behind it with his Nyoibo-sword. He was panting. The Nyoibo-sword had some jolts like there's lightning powering it up.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Hakkai: Daijobu deska Haku?  
  
Haku: *got up from his stance* Henki, henki.  
  
The figure groaned. Haku made the mountain descend slowly into the ground. It turned out to be Lirin.  
  
Hakkai: Lirin! *quickly came over and started to heal her wounds immediately*  
  
Gojyo: *turns to Nataku* Does this happen often?  
  
Nataku: What?  
  
Gojyo: When Gyumao comes, do more stinkin monsters come?  
  
Nataku: *nods his head*  
  
Gojyo: This guy has too much time to waste. *hands Haku his shakujo to be fixed*  
  
Hakkai: We might as well stay here for now. It's almost night anyway.  
  
Sanzo: Oi! Haku!  
  
Haku: Nani ko re?  
  
Sanzo: You didn't tell us that you could do that. *gestures to the place where the mountain was*  
  
Haku: Guess I forgot to mention that.  
  
Sanzo: *looks suspiciously at Haku before averting his attention to his gun*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku was sleeping just as everyone else was. But something was coming closer. It crept from the shadows and slowly crept nearer and nearer. It neared Haku. It then disappeared.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku found himself enveloped in darkness like the last time. He knows this is a dream. He knows that it was the work of 'it'. He knows that it came into his mind.  
  
Haku: You! You were the one that clouded my senses so it took me a bit longer to attack that thing when it came for me! You're also the one that morphed that thing!  
  
Impostor: *only a voice* Come now. Let bygones be bygones. I'm not going to make any attempts on you tonight. I came to you specially tonight out of curiosity. *sound of something flying by*  
  
Haku: Curiosity? About what? *turning around to face the sound of the invisible flying 'thing' while raising an eye brow*  
  
Impostor: You know your just power given a form. But let me ask you this. Who are you? What are you? If you're a human, a demon, a taboo, a kami, a demigod, or even a monster, I understand. But you, you are just so mind bobbling.  
  
Haku: What's so mind bobbling to you? *mutters under breath* Oh so benevolently stupid git.  
  
Impostor: *pretends not to hear that* Why do you exist before my eyes as something alive?  
  
Haku: It's none of your business.  
  
Impostor: But I must know my opponent before I come for the kill. Before, I thought you were a monster, but after that night, you seemed more like an alien being. It makes me wonder. Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Why are you like this? Is this what you are made to be? What is your purpose?  
  
Haku: *smirked* Then let me ask you the same questions. Who are you?  
  
Impostor: I am myself.  
  
Haku: I said WHO are you?  
  
Impostor: I am evil. I am one of the many things born of things that are not right to begin with. I am made to bring destruction to the land. I am-  
  
Haku: You are not answering my questions.  
  
Impostor: Then why didn't you answer my questions at all?  
  
Haku: Because, *points Nyoibo-sword at the approximate location of where the voice is coming from* I'm suppose to get rid of you.  
  
Impostor: Do you really think you can destroy me you stupid-  
  
Haku: *slashes through the darkness and rips it, creating a hole* I've had just about enough of you tonight.  
  
Impostor: *disappearing along with darkness that's draining out into the hole* K'so!  
  
Haku: Why didn't try I destroy you? It's because I know that this maybe your true form but unless you get your complete form, I'm stuck with a freaking, talking, piece of nothing.  
  
Impostor: Ch. I thought no one else knew...*by now, completely disappears*  
  
Haku: But... *slowly drifting back to unconsciousness* I can't answer your questions anyway. *everything going fuzzy* Because...*slipping* I don't know either... *slips back to sleep*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN: Don't ask too much about Yosuki. Please. I'm just trying to put something new in here. Wonder if you guys think this is boring... Please send five reviews for the continuation. Suspicions of Haku being Goku will come in the next chapter.  
  
TAAFN: Know any good Anime sites? 


	11. Chapter Ten: Suspended Suspicion

Chapter Ten: Suspended Suspicion  
  
A/N: This is the chapter where the suspicions start!!!! Hope you guys like it!!!!!!!  
  
All I can say up here is: Chris-san, you're a VERY good guesser! I mean about Hakkai guessing first. Also note that the impostor of Li Touten tends to call him by Haku's real name Goku sometimes. And I want to thank Mei Cera a.k.a Gensui Mei for reviewing just about every chapter!! ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki not owned by me. *kills something* Damn it!  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It's been six days. Six days of hell. Six days of Genki Hell! When Lirin came to, she was a bit shocked at first. After a little introduction and a few explanations, she became her genki self, happy to be in fighting condition again. She told them that she wanted to save Doku-san, Yoane-san, and oniichan. But not before she settled herself onto Baldie Sanzo's shoulders. After that, she continued to bring laughs, tragedy, and maybe a few say of "Do you have a pork bun?" onto the Sanzo-Ikkou and Nataku.  
  
Sanzo: FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OF ME!!!! *used harisen to whack Lirin off*  
  
Lirin: Itai! And Baldie Sanzo used to be nicer.  
  
Gojyo: That's because you weren't around all the time baka.  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa. ^ ^  
  
Nataku: *giggling behind them*  
  
Haku: *in front of them and smiling*  
  
Sanzo: Even the saru isn't this annoying!  
  
Gojyo: I wish he was here so I can beat the crap out of him.  
  
Hakkai: I wouldn't go that far. He must be worried about us for being gone so long. Sou desne Haku-san?  
  
Haku: Erm... Hai. [Okay, I was worried.]  
  
Gojyo: I'm itching to say the word bakasaru and dumb ass ape again. Unfortunately, none of you here match the description.  
  
Haku: *shows a neutral face but inside...* [o WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE BAKA YOU PERVERTED, HORNY, POOR EXCUSE OF A KAPPA!!!!!!]  
  
Lirin: I bet he's weak! Living in Heaven has probably made him weak! I'm gonna beat him again, and again, and again, and again...  
  
Nataku: *looks at Haku though his back is facing towards him* I'm not so sure about that...  
  
Haku: *face still neutral but eyebrows twitch* [-_-++++++++ oLIRIN. IS. SO. DEAD!!!!! I'M GONNA BEAT HER UP SO BAD!!!! Genki *beep*!]  
  
Sanzo: You've gotta dig him out first. That bakasaru won't last when I'm done with him.  
  
Haku: -_-; [You too Sanzo?]  
  
Gojyo: He's probably eating in Heaven as we speak. I'll bet that he's fatter than a pig by now. *laughs out loud at his own joke*  
  
Hakkai: *tries to stifle giggles*  
  
Sanzo: *close to having bursts of laughter*  
  
Lirin: *laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Nataku: ^-^; He...he he *looking nervously at Haku*  
  
Haku: *eyebrows twitching madly while fists are clenched* (Due to bad cussing, I cannot show thoughts.)  
  
Hakkai: Ano, Haku-san? You must be one of Goku's friends right?  
  
Haku: Not exactly...  
  
Hakkai: You must be. Since he told you that he used to call Gojyo a kappa.  
  
Haku: Well, that was...  
  
Hakkai: After all, you have golden eyes like him too.  
  
Haku: It's no big deal. [*shocked* Is Hakkai suspecting something? *gets a glance at Hakkai* *frown* I'd better watch out.]  
  
Gojyo: *starting to wonder* How many golden eyed people are out there anyway?  
  
Sanzo: If I remember right, in Heaven, there were only two with golden eyes. Nataku and Goku. And Homura only had one golden eye.  
  
Nataku/Haku:...  
  
Gojyo: Oi! Are there any more people with eyes like yours?  
  
Haku: Not that I know of...  
  
Nataku: If there are, Heaven would know and keep tabs on them.  
  
Lirin: Look! Something to fight! *points to centipedes coming in the distance* Yay! *heads towards them*  
  
Gojyo: Yare, yare.  
  
Sanzo: *takes out his gun but takes a glance at both Nataku and Haku* [They're hiding something. I know it.]  
  
Hakkai: *getting ready to make a good ki blast* ^-^  
  
Haku: *glance at Hakkai again* [I'm starting to think of you as a calculating, scheming, genius Hakkai. But I'm not going to let any of you spoil the surprise yet.]  
  
(Hakkai's sudden scheming and calculating thoughts are probably due to his memories as Tenpou Gensui. Probably.)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was night. Everybody was asleep. Well, not EVERYBODY...  
  
Sanzo lay awake, thinking.  
  
Sanzo's thoughts: What is it with those two. They're hiding something... But what? They could be something that Gyumao created. They could stab our backs at any time. Yet, I saw that flicker in Gyumao's, fear. It was when Haku said he knew. He can't be Gyumao's subordinate. Haku.... He looks vaguely familiar. But then, what are they hiding?  
  
After a few thoughts, he fell asleep.  
  
That was when Haku and Nataku got up and went towards the distance.  
  
Nataku: *low voice* Oi, Goku. I think they're getting suspicious.  
  
Haku: *low voice as well* Especially Hakkai and Sanzo.  
  
Nataku: Sanzo too?  
  
Haku: Hai. I noticed.  
  
Nataku: How long are you gonna keep this up anyway?  
  
Haku: Until we get back.  
  
Nataku: This is kinda fun isn't it?  
  
Haku: I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.  
  
Nataku: We might as well get back to sleep now. *about to head back*  
  
Haku: *grabs his hand* Matte. We'd better watch what we say in front of Hakkai.  
  
Nataku: What for?  
  
Haku: He knows something. We'd better keep low.  
  
Nataku: Sou ka. But what about Sanzo?  
  
Haku: There's a very high chance that he'll drop his suspicions. If he thinks our secret is worth knowing, he'd do something by now.  
  
Nataku: *sigh* You mean like point his gun at us?  
  
Haku: *nods*  
  
Nataku: I knew that was coming. *heads back to sleep*  
  
Haku: *follows*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Komyo Sanzo was in the real world gazing at the moon on the edge of a cliff. He was wondering about that impostor Li Touten.  
  
Komyo's thoughts: Why does it seek to rule the earth? There has to something behind this. It's no surprise that it's pestering Haku. It needs power. And the endless source of power it needs is in Haku. But why? It's not really that important is it? *sees something below* What's this?  
  
A piece of darkness was creeping its way towards the city. Komyo followed it. He sensed it to the one he was thinking about. He watched as it creeps through the streets, avoiding lights. It then approached a building. It slid under the door, made up the stairs without a sound, and then it moved swiftly and silently into a room through a crack in the door.  
  
There was a child sleeping peacefully in that room. A human child. It crept up above the bed. Fangs can be seen bared. Claws were bluntly shining in the moonlight. Eyes that see with greed, power, and a thirst for blood. The eyes and the fangs seemed to be at the top of the mounting darkness and a strange sort of light seems to illuminate it, making it seem worst than before. It reared back. Then it brought itself onto the child and started to devour the flesh, the organs, and the blood. No scream was heard. It wasn't quick. It was a mess. Blood splattered everywhere. The fangs gnawed at the tender meat. The claws picked out some of the liver. After creating a hole on the chest, it devoured the heart, lungs, pancreas, stomach... just about every organ in the child's body. When it was done, it drank most of the blood and picked the ribs clean. It then left the way it came. Komyo Sanzo witnessed all this. It was the most despicable thing he had ever seen in his life and afterlife.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yosuki was still awake at night. She couldn't sleep. She felt evil. Feeling evil was either her gift or her curse, she will probably never know. But she felt it. But then, this evil was not like the one she usually felt. It was more diabolic and monstrous. Then she felt the evil doing something. She then saw blood. She was sweating and panting hard. She doesn't know what it's doing, but she knows it was not doing something good.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the morning, the police brought out the dead body in for inspection. The parents of the child were deep in sorrow and confusion.  
  
Officer: This is twelfth case. First a demon, then the list builds itself up with taboos and humans. It's like somebody's been eating them.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku's eyes burst open, reflecting the ever-red skies. He sat up and recollected what he has just seen. Moving darkness, stairs, doors, a kid sleeping, then blood....  
  
Haku had seen that event through the eyes of the criminal, and also as a witness. These two views are much about the same. And yet, the differences are so clear. Haku knew that 'it' was doing these attacks not because it had to do it for survival, but for pleasure. It treasures every moment of it. The way the tender flesh can easily be ripped off and chewed. The warmth of the blood when it flows down the throat. The way the organs seem to squish with every bite. The sick and twisted feeling of satisfaction to destroy a weak, pathetic and vulnerable soul. It was disgusting. Purely disgusting. Even Gyumao just picks them up and swallows them in one gulp.  
  
Soon, the others woke up. Haku had to think about it later.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao was observing them. Especially Haku. There was something familiar about him. Yet, he was a different person as well. He knows more than Gyumao could ever know. He knows his strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Gyumao: But whoever he is, I will stop him.  
  
He then goes over the plan in his mind once more. He then proceeded to retrieve something.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gojyo: Wish I could just get over Gyumao and get out of here. *lights cigarette*  
  
Hakkai: But we have to save the others first.  
  
Gojyo: Gyumao's a coward.  
  
Haku: Not really. Unlike real cowards, he shows himself instead of giving us his message through something else. He's not a complete coward.  
  
Gojyo: Guess your right.  
  
Lirin: You don't have to make him sound good. *sneaking up behind Sanzo to get on his shoulders*  
  
Sanzo: *dodges the leaping Lirin*Will ignorant bakas ever learn? *lights a cigarette of his own*  
  
Lirin: Itai! Baldie Sanzo! *pouts for a while* Do you have a meat bun?  
  
Sanzo: Iie.  
  
Lirin: *continues to pester Sanzo yet again*  
  
Sanzo: *fighting back with his harisen*  
  
Nataku: Yare, yare. There it goes again.  
  
Then, the sand seemed to rise as something hard hit the ground with a heavy thump. When the sand cleared, it revealed Gyumao. But he's not alone.  
  
Lirin: Give back Doku-san you freak!  
  
Gyumao: Since you're all persistent on collecting the others, I'm going to have to make it harder. *places a very wounded Dokukakuji in a force field like thing* I want to see you get pass this. *steps further back*  
  
Then the sand picked up again. But this time, instead of being blown away from the thing that's making it, it gets blown into it.  
  
A transparent like cloth appeared. The only thing that makes it look less like a cloth would be how thick it was and how jelly-like it seemed. It rose and fell like a breathing thing. Streaks of red can be seen but due to closer inspection , the streaks turns out to be transparent tubes that act like veins to circulate a sort of fluid that resembles magma flecked with radioactive green. It wrapped itself around the force field tight enough to match an airlock.  
  
Sanzo: Ch. *shoots it*  
  
It of course made a hole but some liquid soon squirted out towards the spot where Sanzo was standing before the hole mended itself. The liquid seemed to burn into the ground. Sanzo was lucky enough to dodge it.  
  
While this happened, Nataku lunged at it with his big sword. The sword made contact but when it did, the sword couldn't cut it and electricity shocked Nataku. It was some sort of powerful electricity that can harm gods. Nataku got full blow of it before he was sent flying backwards.  
  
Lirin punched the thing but hit the incredibly hard force field instead.  
  
Lirin: Nani!?  
  
She punched the thing a few more times with all the strength she had but it still looks untouched.  
  
Lirin: Teme!  
  
The thing suddenly sent electric sparks at her.  
  
Everyone used they're attacks at it at once. It just resulted into the thing squirting fluid everywhere and recovering faster than before. The electricity also seemed to jump out and get them. Hakkai's barrier was no use against it.  
  
Haku: *got shocked but still managed to recover before hitting the ground* [There's something wrong with this picture.] *feels suspicious of something*  
  
Everyone started attacking again. Lirin used the summoning demon thing like what her oniichan did. Nataku used the huge fire dragon thing. Sanzo reloaded his gun. Hakkai was making an exceptionally large ki ball. Gojyo got a better grip on shakujo for better control on its movements. Haku got his Nyoibo-gun charged up and still charging. White lightning seemed to be generating power to it.  
  
Then they all attacked again. But with each attack they attacked it with, the stronger and faster it becomes. Soon it seemed to be predicting their movements.  
  
Gyumao was still watching Haku closely. He wants to get rid of him the most. He smirked as he watched.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
God: Yosuki, is something bothering you?  
  
Yosuki: No. Why do you ask?  
  
God: You visit Under Heaven more often now. Is anything wrong?  
  
Yosuki: Nothing. *turns to leave*  
  
God: Sometimes I don't know what to do with you.  
  
Yosuki: *already left*  
  
God: She just won't listen.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku and the other thought that if they don't make a move, so will the thing. They especially stayed at a distance where the electrical attacks can't reach. Unfortunately, they were wrong. The thing chose a different method of attack. It sent it's electric current through the ground and before they know it, Sanzo, Nataku, Hakkai, Gojyo and Lirin dropped to the ground. Haku was either very lucky or very good at evading attacks by instinct. He jumped to try an above attacked that failed. He had to think fast. The others were unconscious temporarily due to being shocked for some time. Haku had evaded most of it but still hit and now he's got to get rid of that on his own before everyone else becomes toast. Gyumao was not pleased with this.  
  
Haku had a hunch. He withdraws his Nyoibo-gun and focused. He ran forward empty handed. Gyumao suspected something. He watched Haku's moves intently.  
  
Haku: [I've never tried this before but it will have to do.]  
  
The thing immediately sent current in his direction only to discover that it's target was no longer in sight. It had appeared from behind so suddenly that it almost gave itself a shock.  
  
Haku: [It was now or never.]  
  
He placed his hand upon it. Water suddenly appeared inside the thing. It gushed around to fill whatever space it has between the force field and it's inner skin. The thing tried to get rid of it but can't as the lining below it sealed itself tightly and will not be separated from the force field. It was filling the thing up. Soon it started to look like a balloon being filled up with water. Since the electric current inside it was not like our current, it just collected inside the thing, unable to mix with the water. The thing was rapidly increasing in mass. Haku kept his hand on the thing. His concentration never faltered.  
  
Gyumao finally realised his mistake. But he never expected Haku to have control over these things. He was now not only wanted to destroy him more, but also wants to take his power. With such power, he will be able to destroy all the humans. The sand was picked up by a mysterious wind and in a few seconds, Gyumao was gone. He had other things in store.  
  
The liquid in the thing dissolved and soon the whole thing exploded. The water sprayed everywhere. Since the others were quite a distance away, only a few drops fell on their faces. The ground soaked up the water greedily. All that's left wet is Haku who dried himself up fast.  
  
The others woke up to find that Haku was already done with the thing. They were a little numb but besides that they were okay.  
  
Gojyo: Why does he get the good parts?  
  
Sanzo: *dusted himself* Ch.  
  
Lirin: Doku-san! *ran over*  
  
Nataku: *runs up to Haku to give him a hand*  
  
Hakkai: *picks himself up and goes over to help Dokukakuji*  
  
The others followed shortly. Nataku had to burn the force field like thing. They were lucky it was pressure proof or otherwise Doku would've drowned. But then Lirin would've managed to break it in the first place. Hakkai healed Doku and the others carried him out of there. Haku was still alert. He knows something was about to happen.  
  
Sanzo: Oi, kappa. Your brother is heavier than I thought.  
  
He was right. A tentacle shot up from the ground and almost grabbed his leg. He dodged it. But more came. Surprisingly, it ignored the others. Suddenly, tons of tentacles surrounded him, blocking off all escape routes. One more shot up and pulled him under.  
  
He was dragged down until he realised that he was in an underground cavern.  
  
Gyumao: Now you're starting to bug me. But tell me, where did you get all that power?  
  
Haku: *used Nyoibo-gun to shoot the tentacle and broke his fall* It's mine.  
  
Gyumao: Ignorant brat.  
  
By now all of the tentacles have got themselves down they all seem to be made of sand. Sanzo and the others seem to have done some damage to some of them. At the sound of this remark, one of the tentacles sliced through the air in an attempt to squash Haku. Haku naturally dodged.  
  
Gyumao: Tell me!  
  
Haku: Like I said, it's mine and no one can get it. I've had it ever since the beginning.  
  
Gyumao: If I can't have it, then I will stop you from interfering with me!  
  
Haku: Do you really think you can stop me? Just try!  
  
With every word that Gyumao said next, the tentacles attacked him, hitting against the earth structure as it missed. Gyumao had gotten out of there. If Haku didn't get out of there soon, he's gonna be buried ten feet under. He jumped on top of the tentacles one after another. They tried to seal the hole from which he came in but Haku blasted it. Bullets followed and got some of the tentacles and Haku made a break for it.  
  
Sanzo: How long do you have to be in there anyway?  
  
Gojyo: Ya. Droopy-eyed monk here was getting worried.  
  
Sanzo: *bullets whizzed past him*  
  
Gojyo: What was that for? I could've been killed.  
  
Sanzo: That's the point.  
  
Haku/Nataku: *trying to stop Lirin from getting onto Sanzo's shoulders before she kills herself*  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa.  
  
And so they have Doku. Two down, two more to go. Gyumao will eventually face them and they will have to be stronger. But instead of the original plan, Gyumao has decided a more powerful form of destroying the. He will use it when all else fails and also when they managed to get everyone.  
  
Gyumao: They will not make it out alive.  
  
  
  
AFN: Merry Christmas Minna-san!!!!! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed!!!!!! The real story is suppose to be better but I can't describe it on paper or computer for some reason!!!!!! ;_; I wish I could do it for you guys!!!! But there's more to come and I WILL surprise you guys and gals no matter what!!!!!! See ya!!!! No review limits as a Christmas present!!!!!!!!! Since no review limit is on, you'll just have to wait till it's finished!!!!!!!! Ü Guess what? I'm spicing up the next chap!!! Ü It could be good, it could be bad but you can be like Santa and decide whether it's bad or not. If it's good, give a review as a gift!!!! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Eighth Member

Chapter Eleven: Eighth Member  
  
A/N: I'm in a bit of a humorous mood so there should be something funny in here. Beware. There could be gory stuff. How many of you think this should be rated PG-13? I'm not so good at rating stuff. Especially when I stink at it.  
  
To Ruby: Can't do a Lirin/Haku romance in here. I've tried but it's very hard because she enjoys having fun by annoying others. Besides, take notice that Haku does stay a distance from her. Due to a lot of reasons (e.g.: She's always near Sanzo to make him mad and when Sanzo is mad, stay back.). Sorry. But just to make it up to you, I've written a little short story about a Goku/Lirin one. But I'm no romance writer so don't expect much. It's called Little Friendship.  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS TOO LONG!!!!! YOU MIGHT WANT TO DISCONNECT RIGHT AWAY IF YOU WANT TO READ THE WHOLE THING IN ONE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd suggest some eye drops... (Don't say I didn't warn ya.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Who doesn't own it will get a- Hey! *something comes and pushes me down* Ouch! Get of me Hakuruyu! *Hakuruyu continues to try and subdue me until I use a collapsible cauldron to hit him on the head* Don't worry. He's still alive. At least. *evil smile*  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao went to his chamber in the South. That's where he kept Yoane. Lirin was kept in the North while Dokukakuji was in the East. He kept his own son in his own castle. He didn't use memories to distort their minds. If he wants them to be loyal, they have to be aware of what he was doing to them. Lirin escaped due to lack of attention on the chains and the bars. But the same mistake will not happen again.  
  
Gyumao's footsteps echoed through the hallway. His breathing was loud. He headed towards the place where he kept her.  
  
Yoane managed to lift her head up a little bit. She was chained to the wall. She was already bloodied and bruised with some broken bones and ribs. She wished she could just die but she will not do that. To live for Kougaiji. The only words that kept her heart pumping all this while. Without it she would've died long ago. She was sure that he did something bad to him. To make her days worst was the fact that she couldn't help him. But she must keep some hope.  
  
She saw Gyumao's shadow as he came up to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the harsh words and the biting sensation of pain to add to her wounds. But it didn't come. Instead, there was the sound of the chains being unlocked. She opened her eyes to see Gyumao's hideous face.  
  
Gyumao: Come with me. Now. I'm going to have to use you for bait. *dragged her up*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was another day. Hakkai was finally starting to lose his grip on the little suspicion that Haku was Goku.  
  
Hakkai: [I'm just imagining things. Just because he has the same golden eyes and a limiter doesn't mean he's Goku. If he was, he would've been asking for food by now. Goku's not the quiet, thinking type either. He's a different person. He doesn't even use Nyoibo. He's too tall, voice does sound a bit like him but it could happen. Goku must be in Heaven eating to his hearts content.] *finally managed to convince himself to drop all suspicions*  
  
Sanzo: [What are they hiding damn it! I could just aim my gun and force them to spill it out, but it could be something childish. Those things aren't important anyway. Hmm. Now that I think about it, it must be something childish. Not worth my attention.] *dropped suspicions as well*  
  
Haku: *busy thinking* [What's Gyumao planning now? I know eyes like those. They're eyes that show that he's planning something. Scheming. And it's not good. Especially the hint of desperateness that showed when I told him to try. Should I tell the others?] *continues to contemplate the situation*  
  
Gojyo: *teasing his brother*  
  
Doku: *talking back to his brother*  
  
Nataku: No, I don't have any buns. Leave me alone already!  
  
Lirin: I know you have one! Onegai!  
  
Nataku: *weary and feels like either fall over and sleep or snap* Tasukete.  
  
Haku: *decided* I suggest we'd better get stronger.  
  
Hakkai: Why are suddenly bringing up this topic Haku-san?  
  
Haku: When I last saw Gyumao, I saw that he was planning something. We'd better prepare for what ever it is.  
  
Hakkai: Sou. We should all get ready. He could come at anytime. ^ ^  
  
Haku: [That's what worries me.]  
  
Suddenly, angry yells can be heard.  
  
Sanzo: I SAID GET OFF ME!!!!!  
  
Lirin: Baldie Sanzo!!!!  
  
Nataku: A little help here? *trying to pull Lirin off*  
  
Gojyo: *turned his attention and insults towards the monk* Hey look! High and Mighty Sanzo-sama is giving his girlfriend a piggyback!  
  
Doku: *laughs* Good one. I would've thought he's enjoying it if it wasn't for the fact that he's not.  
  
Hakkai: Lirin, if you get off Sanzo, I'll make you some pork buns when we get back.  
  
Lirin: Okay!!!!! *jumps off*  
  
Nataku: *gives a sigh relief and wipes his brow*  
  
Gojyo: Do you guys bribe her to get off her brother?  
  
Doku: Not really.  
  
Haku: *too deep in his thoughts to notice so he just keeps walking*  
  
Lirin: I'm bored. I want to draw something!  
  
Gojyo: What do I look like to you. The paper man?  
  
Haku: [Paper? Sou ka! Gyumao has both the Holy Sutra and the Evil Sutra! He's going to do something with it. Even with its dharma powers, Gyumao's too strong for it too repel. He will probably need them for something. But what? He's definitely not going to create a new world.]  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'It' was in the North now. It did the routines that it does about every night. It wasn't strong enough to overcome Goku at the moment. Goku. How it loathes that name. The word 'hate' was just a speck compared to the burning desire that lies within. It will have to feed upon these small and useless life forms until it finds something that can help it. Besides, it was freezing there.  
  
Little did it know that Komyo was following it. He silently levitated after him.  
  
It was passing a dark countryside. It stumbled across a very old shack hidden within the trees and half buried by snow. It was good enough to spend the day until night comes. It was almost sunrise. It travelled through a crack in the wall and tried to find a suitable place to rest. It found a drawer that would do nicely. It opened the drawer. And something rolled into view.  
  
Komyo gasped in horror at what he saw.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They all stopped for a rest. They all sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
Gojyo: How far are is it anyway?  
  
Doku: Shouldn't be long. We've been travelling so long we have to be close.  
  
Lirin: I'm hot. Baldie Sanzo! Can I borrow something?  
  
Sanzo: What is it?  
  
Lirin: I want to borrow your harisen!!!!!  
  
Sanzo: *uses harisen to hit Lirin on the head* Baka!  
  
Gojyo: That should cool her off.  
  
Before any of them knew it, the ground gave way under them. They all landed on the sandy floor. Lirin and Gojyo landed head first into the soft sand.  
  
Gojyo/Lirin: *pulled their heads out and spit sand out* Yuck!  
  
Sanzo, Hakkai, Doku, Nataku and Haku bestowed the underground cavern they were in. At least it sort of looks like one. They were in a very wide place. They were also a long way down. Climbing back up would take a very long time and some of them may fall of due to exhaustion mid way. The wall around them is made of stone. Torches lined the walls but only some of them were dimly lit while the rest had burned out. Around them were seven big tunnels. Very big tunnels. There were some dimly lit torches to guide the way. They all looked the same.  
  
Nataku: So, where shall we go?  
  
Hakkai: Well, we could take one tunnel each. But it's dangerous to split up under these circumstances.  
  
Gojyo: Are you talking about the ones that involve Gyumao still having a lot of time on his hands?  
  
Doku: Besides, for all we know, this could be a trap.  
  
Sanzo: We either climb, all go together into one tunnel, or split up. I'm going for the last option. *starts heading for a random tunnel*  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo! *gives up because he knows it's no use* We might as well take our own tunnels. *heads for another one*  
  
Doku, Lirin, Nataku and Gojyo went into different tunnels, leaving Haku to face the remaining one.  
  
Haku: *before going in, he senses something and turns to looks around* He's here.  
  
As if on cue, the tunnels that the others went into were closed shut and tight. The sound of the solid stone panels crashing to the ground were muffled due to the sand so the others couldn't hear it. Soon, the sand flew up and out of the opening above and Haku had to shield his eyes when this happened. As the sand quickly rises to the surface, a stone floor was revealed. Then there was a large stone panel sealing the opening above as soon as the sand is gone. It made quite a grinding sound as it slid over to seal the place. The torches suddenly flared up, giving the chamber enough light to see every single detail of the place. Worn out and faded drawings and patterns can now be seen. The floor it self has a big one. It's probably Gyumao's patented symbol.  
  
Haku faced the remaining opened tunnel. Then a strong gust of wind that threatened to blow him into the wall came but Haku didn't budge. Then a voice from above broke out through out the chamber.  
  
Gyumao: I've been expecting you. Haku is your name isn't it?  
  
A balcony was sliding out from high above with Gyumao sitting on some throne of his.  
  
Gyumao: I want to see you strive and struggle before me before you die. I still want to observe that power of yours. It's not all you can do is it?  
  
Another gust of wind blew in from that tunnel.  
  
Haku: *faces Gyumao* Whatever it is, bring it on!  
  
Gyumao: Before I start, you might want to know that your friends are going the right way. I have placed one of my unfaithful subordinates somewhere in there. The problem is will they make it there alive? Even if they do, they still have to get out. I doubt it. And so, the fighting will begin now! *drops a hanky like what the Romans do (At least that's what I think they do.)*  
  
Haku: *faces the open tunnel*  
  
Another strong gust of wind once more blows but this time, four eyes can be seen bulging out.  
  
Haku: Come and get me! *takes a stance*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sanzo walked along the dimly lit corridor. He's not taking any chances. His gun is out and he's got enough refills in his spandex space to fill a truck or two. And I mean the really big ones that can be seen in America.  
  
Behind him, you can see the dozens of booby traps that has been set off and not even close to giving him a scratch. But the creatures were another problem.  
  
Sanzo: Ch. *shoots a few* This is so annoying.  
  
Bat like creatures were attacking him. The only difference was they're too big and have dinosaur tails. That's why they have to have large wings and sharp claws to cling to the ceiling. But the tunnel was a bit too small so one of them can just block the entire place.  
  
Sanzo: *crawling over the dead bodies to get to the other side*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hakkai is trying to be very careful. Although he has no problems with the bat like creatures, he's still having some trouble with the traps.  
  
Hakkai: *took one step and arrows missed him by centimetres*  
  
Hakkai took another step and fire flared up in front of him. Took one more step and had to turn around to blast the boulder that came rolling behind him. He then had to cross the trench that just opened. The trench was also filled with acid.  
  
Hakkai: Yare, yare. *ki blast more bat like creatures into tiny burnt bits* This is going to take a while.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nataku had his own way of crossing. After a few close calls with the spikes and his first attack of the bat like creature, he felt very annoyed. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore and used the fire dragon thing to burn anything further down the passage. Some shriek signified the death of the now roasted bats. There were still the traps but he was satisfied anyway. He blew the smoke off his sword and continued to make his way through. As he manages to escape some traps, he noticed a lot of ash and soot on the floor.  
  
Nataku: Hm? ?-? ? Oh. Ü  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gojyo tapped on the stones with the end of his shakujo as he went along. The traps were set off and he could go safely. Not really.  
  
Gojyo: Get away rat breath! *attacked the bat like creatures that blocked his way*  
  
Gojyo had activated a pit filled with acid earlier on. Those that annoyed him too much was wrapped up by his shakujo before being thrown into the acid. That was just one of the ways Gojyo used.  
  
Gojyo pushed one of them forward before using the end of his shakujo to activate the trap that turned out to be the one that involves two opposite walls crushing the thing that's in between. The walls soon went back to its original position, leaving a bloody squashed mat of fur and blood. Any gut in there is now officially organic paper. The crushed bones only serve to make it stiff enough for it to be mistaken for cardboard.  
  
Gojyo: Serves you right. I'm starting to enjoy these traps. *pushes one of the coming bats into the wall that soon shot out spikes from one side* Ha. *keeps going while sending more bats to their dooms*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lirin was punching the bat like creatures, knocking them unconscious. She decided to use the bats as a bridge over the floor so she won't trigger any traps. She's usually not that smart, but she gets credit for adding to the list of those who show brains at random times.  
  
Lirin: Take that! *punched a bat as it attacked her*  
  
The bat like creature gets thrown onto the floor. Therefore, activating a trap. A piece of the ceiling that's attached to a pole came down and squashed the bat's head. It then returned to its place.  
  
Lirin: Eww. I can see some pinkish stuff coming out of its ears, nose and mouth. It's face looks uglier too. I wonder what happened. Oh well. *prepare to fight the next batch of bats and used the first one that comes down to be put over the one that got its brain squished*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Doku was busy slashing at the bat like creatures. More like busy cutting their heads off. As soon as this batch was done, he kicked the head over and watched the heads set off the booby traps. One fell into the acid pit. One set off a bear trap. One set of a boulder so Doku had to run and lucky enough for him, ran faster than the traps can activate. The boulder was covered in blood for all the things it rolled over. When the next batch of bats came, Doku pushed them aside without noticing that they are trying to sink their teeth into him. Unfortunately, (or fortunately in this case) the bats didn't take notice of the boulder on a rampage until it was too late.  
  
Doku: *looked back* Ouch! That has got to hurt. Too bad. *keeps running for his life*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku was fighting with a four eyed, blood thirsty, vicious, two headed, spike tailed, poison spitting, and steel clawed lion demon that has two eyes on both the sides of his head and the back of the head as well the four in front (confusing huh?). As they roared, Haku realised that they had three tonsils too. Talk about a freak of nature.  
  
It charged at Haku who nimbly dodged forward and gave it a strong punch in the stomach. It wheezed and winched with pain and it only served to make the beast more rabid. It too a bite at Haku who kicked it full in the face. Haku did the same to the other head that attempted the same thing.  
  
Haku: For mighty beasts, they sure are stupid. This the best you can do Gyumao? *dodged the spiked tail and steel claws that came whizzing by only narrowly missing his flesh*  
  
Gyumao: Grr. *clenched teeth and fists* This is only the beginning!  
  
Haku: *pulled the lion's heads down by the mane*  
  
Lion: *attempted to spit poison at the now very close target*  
  
Haku: *jumped and sat onto the lion's but in the process made a very large cracking sound as he landed hard onto the neck*  
  
Turns out that Haku twisted the lion's heads and broke the spine along with any other bone that attaches the head to the rest of the body. Since there's no way that the brain can connect to the body now, it died and disintegrated like any other demon.  
  
Haku: *recovered from fall as the lion disintegrated under him and took another stance* Next!  
  
Gyumao: Grr. *called the next one out*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As the Sanzo-Ikkou, Nataku, Lirin and Doku moved on, the passage sloped up. To make things worst, it was slippery since it was somehow made of ice. The coldness adding to the annoyance. And traps are still intact so you never know. Something other than bat-like creatures could be waiting on the other side. One things for sure. Whatever it is up there, it sure could stand the cold since that's where all the cold air came from.  
  
Take note that the final trap before the ice slope is a badly made but lasting rocket with a sharp end that's suppose to spear through the guy who isn't careful. Even if it didn't miss its target, it will keep flying until something strong enough gets in its way. Most of our bishounens managed to dodge it thankfully. Others, well...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Please take this time to rest your eyes now. I don't want to be blamed for giving you guys' eye problems.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sanzo: ...... *tries again*  
  
Sanzo had tried to climb the slope a few times. There were two results. One, he tried to jump higher see if he can get a better grip higher on but he always end up sliding off while making a squeaky sound. Two, he tried to climb it on all four but since this is an anime, his arms and legs will move rapidly as he slowly slides back to the floor.  
  
Sanzo: K'so! *looks back to see the spikes that are suppose to fall on top of him* Hm.  
  
After a few minutes and the sound something being ripped of a thick wooden board, Sanzo started climbing the slope with the help of a few spikes...  
  
The sound of spikes being planted firmly into the ice and the sound of scrambling up can be heard.  
  
Sanzo: [It's damn cold but it's better than sliding off this *beeping* slope continuously.] *somehow managed to dodge a spike that came crashing down*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hakkai is inspecting the ice slope. He's contemplating on how to get up there. He looked at some leftover bat wings. Nope. He's not THAT desperate. The walls that are on either sides of the slope are wider and the ceiling higher. There are some unconscious bat-like-creatures though (Some bat like creatures are unconscious and alive because sometimes, the force of Hakkai's Ki blast can knock the ones behind against the wall, thus leaving them unconscious). And maybe a rope or two...  
  
Hakkai got an idea any went back down the tunnel.  
  
There was the sound of something being ripped off a thick wooden board, something snapping and followed by the sound of something being dragged on the floor.  
  
Hakkai can be seen coming back holding a board, a not so big spike and some rope in one hand, and a bat like creature being dragged along the floor in the other. He set these things down and started his work. He stuck the spike at one side of the board and tied a string to it. He soon woke the bat like creature up.  
  
Hakkai: Ano...  
  
Bat: *very scared now and tried to get away*  
  
Hakkai: *held it by the scruff of the neck* Not so fast please...  
  
After a little convincing on Hakkai's part, the other end of the string is tied to the bat like creature. Hakkai held on to the spike.  
  
Hakkai: You can start now.  
  
Bat: *since there was enough place, it stretched it's wing and flew so fast like it never flew before*  
  
Hakkai: *holding on to the spike as he goes up the slope for fear of sliding down*  
  
Several traps were activated as soon as they passed but since Hakkai was going so fast, the traps missed him.  
  
Hakkai: ^ ^ *actually enjoying this*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nataku was overlooking the ice slope from below. He could use his fire technique to melt it but that would cost him the only way to go forward. He needed a plan. If only it wasn't sloping up...  
  
He slashed the remaining bats that weren't in range for his fire blast so they should all be dead. And when he came here he decided to blast the activated traps to ashes since they pestered him so much. So there isn't much of anything he could use.  
  
Nataku crossed his legs and started to think. He wanted to get up, finish up whatever it is up there and get out of here because it was freezing. Then 'ting'. A thought warmed him up. If not only temporarily.  
  
Nataku got his sword and aimed it at the slope. He summoned all the concentration he had and focused. Soon his fire dragon blasted up the slope. When he was done, he ended up with an ice staircase in the middle.  
  
Nataku didn't think it would work so well. He climbed the stairs with a smile on his face. He sure wished he could warm himself up though.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gojyo was stumped. How on Earth was he going to get up there? Gojyo wasn't really resourceful and he wasn't that smart either. He paced around and looked at his shakujo. He put it back since there were no more things to slash. Gojyo then sat down.  
  
Unfortunately, he sat on the stone that activates the rocket. It zoomed out of its place and headed straight for Gojyo.  
  
He dodged but then tried to hold it back since it gave him a sudden stroke of inspiration. The rocket was sure strong. Gojyo had to practically plant his feet into the ground to keep himself from being dragged.  
  
Gojyo tried hard to point the rocket in the right direction while trying not to be dragged himself. It was a big rocket and it still threatened to bring him off his feet and into the ceiling, the wall, or even the floor. When he was satisfied, he let the rocket go and climbed onto the rocket to keep his feet from hitting anything on the ground.  
  
Gojyo had managed to use the rocket to fly up and had no worries about the traps. The only thing he has to worry about now is if he can cling to the rocket long enough.  
  
Gojyo: *we can see him hang on to the rocket like it was the mother of all cigarettes*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lirin stood and looked at the ice slope. And she used to think that the rocket was pretty. Her eyes went all sparkly and stuff.  
  
Lirin: Waa!!!! Sogoiwa!!!! *puts her hands to gather* It's so shiny!!!!!! Maybe there's something even better up there!!!!  
  
Lirin then did something that the others could never do. Something that was unbelievable. Weird even. Not really.  
  
Lirin: Ha ha!!!! *some dust trails her as she goes and the traps keep missing her for some reason*  
  
Lirin just ran up the slope. Without any idea of the danger that could befall her or the fact that there was no way that anyone could just run up an ice slope without sliding, landing headfirst on the head and cracking it. This just proves that stupid people are not entirely stupid or useless. Either Lirin is too stupid to know that risks exists while doing that or she was very good at ignoring the obvious fact most of the time. This goes to show that ignorance is bliss.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Doku was thinking. He thought. And thought. And thought some more. Doku then plucked out one of the dimly lit torches and puts it near the slope to see if it's completely ice. It was.  
  
Doku impatiently paces across the floor. He was too big for the rocket, the bats are dead, and even if the rocket could carry him, he just missed the chance as it crashed into a wall.  
  
Doku looked at the acid trench. He looked at his torch which of coarse lighted by a very weak fire. The acid doesn't seem to be affected by the acid. He thought to himself.  
  
Doku: [Why not give it a go anyway. I've got nothing to lose.]  
  
Doku grabbed a piece of stone that came off when the rocket rammed itself into the wall nearby and used his sword to somehow make a hole in it. It could also be sealed with a thinner piece of the stone that was cut from it. (Please don't go into details. It's not really possible but this is for the plot's sake and mine! I'm running low on ideas. Bad.) As soon as that's done, he fills it with some acid and throws it at the slope. When it was in the air, the acid started to leak out. Doku threw his torch at it. The idea was to make the ice jagged enough to climb on.  
  
But it was too high and instead of sending it's impact towards the ice, it went for the ceiling. Some stones fell and crashed into the ice. It caused a chain reaction and the ceiling in front of him started to crash into the ice. Soon, there were enough rocks to allow a person to climb. Doku took the opportunity and ran since the tunnel behind him was falling apart.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku just slammed the eighth demon into the wall. As it disintegrated, Haku yelled up at Gyumao.  
  
Haku: Got anymore? I'm talking about one that can actually last for ten minutes.  
  
Gyumao is getting angry by the second.  
  
Gyumao: [He's finishing them off like they're just a couple of pathetic squirming bugs. To make it worst, he's doing it bare handed. But I've still got my last resort. But I can't use it now.] Gyumao signalled for another to get in.  
  
Haku immediately tackled it.  
  
Three minutes later...  
  
Haku: Next!  
  
Gyumao: Grr.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Everyone had reached the top. It was freezing. Let me brief you with the first thing that happened to them when they reached the top.  
  
Sanzo- Threw the spikes away, turns around and shoots the damn slope for giving him so much trouble.  
  
Hakkai- Once he got out of the slide, he untied the rope of the bat. He than accidentally (but really on purpose) elbowed the bat onto the slope and into a trap which involves spike dropping from a certain ceiling. Hakkai must either be getting annoyed with the place and needed something to let of the stress or he's getting meaner. (Hakkai: Oh clumsy me. I'm so sorry about that. ^ ^)  
  
Nataku- Once he gets up, he immediately makes a fireball to warm himself up. It was so cold that his white hair turned into a solid icicle and the fire melted it to Nataku's pleasure. (Nataku: =-= Ah.)  
  
Gojyo- Was yelling all the way and he stopped when the rocket finally reached the top and fly into the ceiling. Gojyo's entire body followed, and came back down to the ground with a sore arse.  
  
Lirin- She ran up and when she reached the top, she still kept running. The law of anime had allowed her to run up thin air and smash her head into the ceiling to help her become aware of her surroundings. Soon she was aware of the fact that she was sitting on Gojyo and by doing that, making his sore arse worst.  
  
Doku- Finally made it up and threw his body onto the flat ground and saved himself from being crushed under the last of the ceiling but unfortunately, couldn't stop himself from landing onto Nataku's fireball. (Doku: Ouch!!!! *tries to put out the fire on his pants*; Nataku: -_-;)  
  
They were now in a circular chamber. A thick sheet of ice coated the floor, the walls and the ceiling. The floor was covered with snow so it made things worst. Their breaths came in mists. In the middle of the chamber was Yoane laid on a large piece of ice. She was blue from the cold. The small clouds of mist indicate that can be seen in front of her face means she's still alive though she was badly injured.  
  
Hakkai: Yoane-san! *comes up to her and heals her wounds and used his sash as a blanket to keep her warm* She's got some broken bones. Only Haku can heal those.  
  
Nataku: Where is he anyway? *looks around him to see the seventh tunnel sealed with a stone panel*  
  
The thin ice on its surface could only mean one thing. The tunnel was sealed up shortly after everyone went in.  
  
As it finally dawned them, the tunnels sealed themselves. The large piece of ice in the middle of the room started to part to reveal a large opening. More frosty mist came out of it. Everyone was freezing. Something came out. As soon as the thing has completely get itself out of the place where it was kept, the ice block shut itself tight.  
  
It was an ice titan. The spell to create it was made forbidden by Heaven. The ice titan is more like a golem made of ice instead of clay but no one had ever been successful at stopping it. It issues large amount of cold air. The only weak spot it has is the core inside it, which is made out of ice. The difference is that the ice that makes its body is made out of very strong ice. It would take over one hundred and sixty years to melt if you keep it in molten lava. To break it would be almost impossible since it's harder than steel. But the core is none other than ordinary ice. If that thing breaks or melts, the ice titan will go with it.  
  
Nataku: This guy is easy! *uses fire dragon but to no avail* Huh? *shoots into its mouth but its so cold that fire turned into ice*  
  
Ice Titan: *shot out an ice beam*  
  
Sanzo: *rolled to one side as the titan emits another ice beam*  
  
Jagged pieces of ice scattered over the ground where it passed.  
  
Hakkai: *trying to find a safe place to hide Yoane but there was none so he had to use his barrier but before he did, he fired a ki blast*  
  
Ice Titan: *didn't even get a scratch and sends its ice beam at him*  
  
Hakkai: *tried to hold up his barrier but realised that he doesn't have much energy left*  
  
Everyone else realised how much energy they used. Even if they run they would be using up valuable energy. Not that there's anywhere to run to. If they stayed in there any longer, it won't need the ice titan to freeze them to death.  
  
Lirin: Lirin Kick! *kicked the thing but all it did was grab her by the leg and threw her into the wall where she feinted due to the force*  
  
Hakkai: Lirin! *get over to Lirin while bringing Yoane along* [This is getting critical. We have to do something.]  
  
Doku/Nataku: *hacked at the ice titan but got kicked forcefully into the wall*  
  
Doku: * his back bone snapped and also he got some internal damage with blood starting to trail from his mouth*  
  
Nataku: *he may be a god but he cracked his good arm when he slammed it into the wall first and he feinted from exhaustion and the pain*  
  
Gojyo: No one defeats my brother except me. *swung his shakujo's chains around the titans neck and tried to bring it down*  
  
Ice Titan: *caught hold of the chain before swinging it around and making sure Gojyo keeps hitting the walls*  
  
Gojyo: *fell down to the ground unconscious with severe head injury*  
  
Hakkai/Sanzo: K'so. *tried to hold of the titan as long as they can*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao saw this through a piece of glass that he quickly breaks.  
  
Haku who had just finished this demon now sensed that his friends were badly in need. He looked up to see Gyumao smirking.  
  
Gyumao: Your friends will die and all your efforts aren't going to be worth anything. *disappeared*  
  
Haku suddenly found that he was being forced up and through the stone above and get thrown back to the ground. The wind started blowing madly, sending sand flying through the air. After a few minutes, it stopped but the opening wasn't there anymore. Haku had to wake up from the shock of being thrown through stone at that moment he got up and rubbed his head that had blood on it. He looked at his surroundings and realised that Gyumao had tried to make sure that he couldn't reach his friends. Haku was lucky that he had his limiter or the wound would have been worst.  
  
Haku stood up and reached out his hand. It doesn't matter how deep underground they are, he still has a chance to find them. He concentrated and his hand glowed a fait blue. He was trying to sense where his friends are. He walked for twenty seconds before he stopped.  
  
Haku: [They're here.]  
  
He also had the ability to see what was going on down there. What he saw made him want to get them out of there fast. Time was running out and they won't hold for long. He had the power to get rid of the ice titan but they were miles under the ground. Haku only saw one chance. He got out his Nyoibo-gun.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hakkai was too tired to send anymore ki blasts since he was already straining to keep the barrier up. Sanzo had tried to find another weak spot but he was just wasting his bullets. There were a lot of ice mountains now thanks to the ice titan's ice beam.  
  
The ice titan was now aiming for a spot above Hakkai. It sent an ice beam to the ceiling and created some gigantic icicles that came crashing down onto Hakkai's barrier. Hakkai was now beyond his limits. As soon as the last bit of ice falls off his barrier, he dropped to the ground to join the rest of them.  
  
The ice titan now looked for the last one. The one with golden hair like the sun. It was a violation to it. He doesn't like it and was hoping to stain it red. Sanzo happened to manage to climb on top of it with the help of one of the ice mountains. The ice titan tried to shake him off. Sanzo shot directly down its head but still no signs of a weakness.  
  
The fight went on. The ice titan's hands can't reach up its head so it shakes it. Sanzo held on for dear life no matter how tired he was or how numb and cold he felt. The ice titan soon resorted to trying to get Sanzo off by ramming its head onto the wall. Sanzo had avoided getting crushed but the ice is very slippery and he was close to losing his grip.  
  
Suddenly, a wide beam of sizzling light crashed right through the ceiling and also through the ice titan and destroyed the core. Sanzo was blown upwards due to the extreme force. He closed his eyes to keep the shattering ice from getting into his eyes. When his body hit's the ground he's going to be an instant goner. But he didn't.  
  
Sanzo opened his eyes. He realised he wasn't falling to the ground. Some warm air blew and he could finally feel his hand. Warm wind? He was even more surprised to realise that someone was holding on to his hand. Ha looked up to see Haku leaning over the hole while grasping his hand firmly. Haku was smiling and he noticed that his head was bleeding.  
  
Haku: *smiles* Do I always have to be there for you guys?  
  
Sanzo studied his surroundings closer to realise that he had just been sent very high up. There was a large hole in the ceiling where the blast went through. He was near the opening. Haku's Nyoibo-gun lay on the sand, temporarily neglected.  
  
After Haku pulled Sanzo out, he levitated the others through the hole (it took quite a lot of effort since this was the second time he's ever used it) and healed them. It was night before they were all properly healed and ready to go in the morning.  
  
Sanzo: Why don't you heal yours? *points to his head which is temporarily bandaged with a piece torn off his trench coat*  
  
Haku: Oh. Guess I forgot. *heals it and dispose of the torn piece of clothing* Thanks. *smiled*  
  
Sanzo: Stop smiling like that. Your starting to look like the saru.  
  
Haku: *smiled again* Really?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The impostor of Li Touten's claws picked up the object. It was a black scroll. It unrolled the scroll and something fell into the drawer. It unfolded the scroll. The letterings were of an ancient demons civilization written in red. The impostor of Li Touten read it and smiled with pride. It picked up the black prism in the drawer.  
  
That was what made Komyo gasped with horror. It was sign from the Emperor of darkness himself. Legend says that it only chose the best of evil to rule by its side. There were only two. One was to be the King of Darkness and the other was to be female to take the role of Queen of darkness. That prism is a symbol that represents one of those positions. It was known as the Hex Sign. The Emperor has never given it to anyone. Until now. The impostor of Li Touten is now to be the king. When the Hex Sign starts to change into it's true form, the impostor of Li Touten will get the power it needs to destroy Goku once and for all alongside the Emperor and the queen. Darkness will reign all once more. The Emperor will eventually reveal itself after hiding for over fifty billion years.  
  
  
  
AFN: I'd say this is my longest one yet. Sorry. I couldn't stop myself. For those who have this idea in mind, please don't request me to write any more romance stories. Please? I'm begging here. I'll try to make the next one shorter. Since it's still Christmas, there is still no review limit! Just wait until I finish the next one. Can someone tell me how to make bold and italics? I tried in Microsoft Words but it doesn't show up in Fan Fiction net. -_-;  
  
Here's a question: Can Sanzo play basketball? Can anyone in Saiyuki play basketball? (In case your wondering, no. I don't watch Slam Dunk. My little sister does.) 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Once More

Chapter Twelve: Once More  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't as interesting as the last one. If you think Gyumao's mean by treating his subordinates like that, I've got more. Most of the action parts are inspired by ShadowD who wrote 'Time Trax' in the Gatekeeper section. (Okay, I admit it. I borrowed some of his ideas and I don not own them.)  
  
To Ruby: Sumimasen. *bows* I'm not so good at these things. And in all the romance stories I've ever read, this idea had to come up. -_- Trust me, I don't like what I wrote in that story either. Help. You can write the part that you're typing about and use the review button to send it over. If I can't do it, please show me. The next one should be about when they're all back in Heaven and I can squeeze in your part. ^-^  
  
To Vermillion: Thanks a bunch!!! ^.^ All I have to do now is find something that will teach me HTML......  
  
Arigatou for all the reviews minna-san! ^-^ v  
  
Disclaimer: My wish for X'mas is... LET ME OWN SAIYUKI!!!! *nothing happens besides the fact that the police come to arrest me for being caught in the act of trying to illegally gain copyrighted property*  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku: *hands Yoane some bombs she can use*  
  
Yoane: Arigatou Haku-san. *puts them where all-things-that-appear-out-of- nowhere-and-disappears-out-of-nowhere-sort-of-place*  
  
Hakkai: We'd better get going now. ^ ^  
  
Lirin: Baldie Sanzo!!!! *jumps onto Sanzo (again)*  
  
Sanzo: GET OFF ME!!!!!! *struggles to get Lirin off (again)*  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa. ^ ^ *tries to coax Lirin off (again)*  
  
Nataku: Yare, yare. *shakes head and continues to try to pull Lirin off (again)*  
  
Yoane/Doku: *sweat dropped before helping*  
  
Gojyo: Sanzo's girlfriend is really persistent. I wonder how long it'll be before Sanzo gets engaged- *numerous bullets whizzed past his ear* Fine. *helps with Lirin*  
  
Haku: *shakes his head and goes forward away from the bullet and harisen range*  
  
Komyo: *suddenly appears* Haku! There's something bad going to happen.  
  
Haku: Nani?  
  
Komyo: I followed that impostor. And he's received the Hex Sign.  
  
Haku: *looks seriously at Komyo* THE Hex Sign? So the Emperor is still out there...  
  
Komyo: Yes. That means the Emperor is preparing to rise again.  
  
Haku: Has there been any sign of the Queen?  
  
Komyo: Not yet. Until then, we can safely say that he's not coming too soon. Haku: You might as well try to look out for him. Tell me if you find more.  
  
Komyo: Hai. *disappears*  
  
Haku: *turns to see the others grabbing Lirin to keep her from jumping up again*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao picked up his sword and slashed the dogs. He made sure they were dead. He killed every single centipede he could muster and destroyed them too. He started summoning more powerful things and kills them. He then rested himself for the coming event.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hakkai: Ano... there's something wrong here.  
  
Yoane: What is it Hakkai-san?  
  
Sanzo: Nothing's happened.  
  
Doku: Nothing attacked us.  
  
Yoane: Sou ka. You mean those centipede thongs right?  
  
Gojyo: Sou. *looks around*  
  
Lirin: Maybe he's afraid that we can get stronger by using them for exercise.  
  
Haku: Iie. [He's got something in mind. He could be using them for some strengthening purposes. But what?]  
  
Hakkai: *looked down* Huh? *bent down to touch the ground* There's very little sand here. There's only hard, dried ground.  
  
Nataku: *bent down and touches the ground as well* Your right.  
  
Haku: *scanning through his mind for the strongest strengthening spell that Gyumao might use*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyumao went into the dungeon to get the bait. His own son was chained tightly to the wall. Kougaiji is still bleeding and sweating from the blows that were given to him this morning. He glared at his father whose approaching him with half closed eyes.  
  
Gyumao released the chains. Kougaiji could hardly stand and was panting. He dropped to the ground on his knees.  
  
Gyumao: Get up.  
  
Kou: *tried to stand but he was too shaky and weak so he fell back down to the ground*  
  
Gyumao: Get up!  
  
Kou: *tried again but failed*  
  
Gyumao: I SAID GET UP NOW!!!!! *takes a nearby whip and starts lashing at his son*  
  
Kou: *on the brink of death and coughed out blood*  
  
Gyumao: *held his son's head by the hair and makes sure that their eyes made contact* And your supposed to be my son. *threw him to the ground* I'M ASHAMED OF YOU!!!! STAND UP!!!! *continues to whip once more*  
  
Kou: *taking blow after blow and muttered* I'm ashamed at you for being my father. *managed to stand up this time despite the blows, the pain, and the exhaustion due to his strong will and determination*  
  
Gyumao: *stopped whipping* Humph. Weakling. *grabs Kou's arm and throws him out the door* MOVE IT!!!!!  
  
As soon as he gets his son to his appointed position, he checked his 'trump cards'.  
  
Gyumao: You will die. Haku. *he spat the name out like poison*  
  
Meanwhile, Kou wants nothing but to get rid of his own father by any means possible.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sanzo squinted his eyes to see something in the distance. The only other one who also noticed the microscopic speck in the distance was Haku.  
  
Haku: We're getting close. That's the castle.  
  
Sanzo: *looked at Haku and looked at the speck before lighting up a cigarette*  
  
Hakkai: *looks up* We still have a lot of time to walk. We should reach there in two more days.  
  
Gojyo: We might as well just run and save some time. I want out of this dump fast.  
  
Doku: I'd like to get outta here as well but we've got to find Kou.  
  
Lirin: I'm not leaving without Oniichan.  
  
Yoane: Sou yo. We can't leave without him.  
  
Haku: *looked at them and turned his head back to focus on the speck in the horizon* ...............  
  
Hakkai: We'd better get going. *walks faster*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yosuki walked through the streets. She wore her red jacket over a cute white sweater. She was wearing brown jeans along with a white scarf. She also wore some brown gloves. She was strolling down the pavement. It was snowing. She pulled her scarf higher. All around her there were people doing their Christmas shopping. They chatted and went about their business happily.  
  
Yosuki watched them and envied them. They couldn't feel what she was feeling now. Evil was lurking at every corner. Always hiding in the darkness. Those little minions of evil were all different. Yet, there was a hint of that familiar feeling. It was THAT evil. Although there was a stronger and different one quite a few nights before, she couldn't help but to ignore it. She kept on walking.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It's now about one day fifteen hours since we were last with our bishounens.  
  
Lirin: Yoane-san. This place is creepy. *gets closer to Yoane*  
  
Yoane: Maa, maa. *strokes Lirin's head*  
  
Doku: *looks at Lirin* I don't like this place too.  
  
Gojyo: Your not the guys aren't the only ones you know.  
  
They have travelled closer and closer to their destination. But as they got closer, they realised that the feel of the place was starting to get to them. It felt like a heavy weight pressing you down but you strain and strain and can't feel where the weight is coming from. They also felt like they were running around in a place with four walls. The redness around them seems so...... mocking. The ground was much more drier than the other areas. The sand was so dry that and you don't have to stomp hard to hear the sand crumble into microscopic particles.  
  
Haku managed to keep these feeling at bay by thinking all sorts of nice things. He told the others to try it too but the cursed feelings managed to wash their concentration away as if it knew that thinking things like those over here would require a lot of concentration. Haku had by now figured out what Gyumao was going to use along with the reasons why he sent so many things after them. And he can't avoid what he will do when the time comes.  
  
Hakkai: We're here. *stopped walking*  
  
Haku: *snapped out of it and realised that they were a few feet away from the large castle doors*  
  
Everyone had gotten their weapons ready. But thanks to the feel of the place, everyone except Haku's energies were lower than usual.  
  
They were about to take one more step forward until a gust of dry wind burst through the doors and swept over them. When they opened their eyes once more, they saw that the wind was blowing up sand and surrounding the place.  
  
Then they all heard the sound of something walking towards them.  
  
Gyumao: Don't think you can escape. *throws the piece of rock that was in his hand into the sand*  
  
They saw the rock enter the sandstorm. Then an amazing sight unfolded in front of them. Like you would see a piranha eating a cow, the sand was practically eating at the rock. In a matter of seconds, it joined the dust particles.  
  
Yoane: Where's Kougaiji.  
  
Gyumao: *pointed up*  
  
They all looked up to see a sight that horrified them. High up on the castle was a pole. Kougaiji's arms and legs were tied to that pole. Thorns surrounded him so any small movement he made would send shockwaves of pain up his senses. Kougaiji was unconscious and terribly wounded. His gashes marked themselves clearly all over his body. Haku squinted and realised it.  
  
Haku: You tied him with rope made from stinging nettles didn't you?  
  
Gyumao: Of course I did.  
  
Lirin: *very angry* YOU......... YOU......... YOU *BEEPING* FREAKLING FIEND!!!!!! *launches herself at Gyumao with a speed that would make Mach7 look like a snail's pace*  
  
Gyumao: *swung his arm and knocked tried to knock her into the sandstorm*  
  
Lirin: *landed on her knees and tired to skid to a halt*  
  
Unfortunately, her elbow didn't escape so Lirin jerked it out only to realise that the flesh was now hanging from her bones. Lirin looked at it with cold hard fear in her eyes accompanied by the after effect: Pain. She feinted right away. Gyumao waved his hand and the ground cracked and groaned as it rises to wrap Lirin up in a crushing embrace.  
  
Gyumao: You were always weak.  
  
Yoane/Doku/Kou: LIRIN!!!  
  
Kou had managed to open his eyes in time to see his imoto get hurt. He longed to help her and kill his father right there and then for doing this to her.  
  
Kou: *hatred burned fiercely in his eyes and even though his voice was extremely parched, it nevertheless holds as much spite a voice could ever hold* I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!! *struggled but only got pain surging around his body*  
  
Gyumao: *smirked and used a voice dripping and overflowing with mockery* Really?  
  
Yoane/Doku: *is extremely vexed and charged at Gyumao, faces filled with ferocious spite and anger and their every action was strengthened by their now overloaded emotions*  
  
Gyumao just looked lazily at them lazily. Gyumao glared daggers at them. And knives appeared out of nowhere and shredded their skin. They were soon covered with large bleeding gashes and dropped to the ground in a bloody puddle. The ground rose up and did the same to them as it had done to Lirin. The knives disappeared as fast as they appeared.  
  
Kou: YOANE!!!! DOKU!!!! *feeling dizzy due to loss of blood, exhaustion, and pain and eventually feinted again*  
  
Gyumao suddenly felt something graze his face. He turned around and got two more things that grazed him again in the face.  
  
Gojyo's shakujo had a black stain on it. Sanzo's gun had a few wisps of smoke coming from the nozzle. Hakkai was getting ready for another ki ball. Then all three attacked once more.  
  
Gojyo/Sanzo/Hakkai: TEME!!!!!!! *attacked*  
  
Gyumao was ready for them this time. He grabbed Gojyo's shakujo and dodged the showers of bullets and the ki balls easily. He crushed the blade of the shakujo and tugged on the chain. Gojyo was then dragged through the air and he let go. Gyumao used the chain and wrapped the three and he wrapped it so tight that it made some wounds and they can hardly breathed. They felt like they were about to feel their bones crush.  
  
Gyumao: *smiled an evil smile and made it even tighter*  
  
Soon blood was coming from their mouths. If Gyumao pulled any tighter, they would've died. Gyumao couldn't wait to begin. They were weak. He can finish them off later in one go.  
  
Nataku immediately starts to attack with the fire dragon. But he dodged it and threw something at Nataku. It was an exploding orb. Nataku held out both his arms to protect himself and ended up with two very bloody arms. He soon fell to the ground motionless.  
  
Gyumao: The spellbinding should last for quite a while.  
  
Gyumao turned to see Haku restraining himself. He was trying very hard to keep calm. But his hands were balled into a tight fist and he kept his mouth tightly shut. His eyes alone showed how much he was trying to keep himself from ripping Gyumao to shreds. But Haku knows that any quick moves will be fatal at this stage. Especially when Gyumao is using some sort of charm that will make sure the offending person get very injured.  
  
Gyumao looked at him with a little respect. He knows when to restrain himself and he can tell the difficulty of the situation without showing much of any signs of distress. It was a very, very important thing not to show much or else face the consequences.  
  
Gyumao: So, Haku. I see that you will make a worthy opponent. *started pacing around him* You have defeated most of my best demons bare handed and managed to stay alive until now. I'd make you my right hand youkai at once. You would've made an excellent one. But I'm afraid that. *stood back* You end here.  
  
Gyumao started to look blurry. Like you're seeing him through gas and hot air. Below him was blood that slowly leaks out of the ground to form a pattern. Then the whole thing started to glow black and the darkness swirled high to form a spiralling pillar. Gyumao started to say something used during the ancient youkai civilization. Fiery forms started to gather around the pillar and one by one turned into sparks and sink into the pattern like butter in hot water. Gyumao was performing what was known as the Dark Pillar Ritual. It summons all the spirits of the dead in that world no matter good or evil and put all their energies and strengths into the one who performed the ritual's body and exclude the weakness. But there is a price. That is to painfully disintegrate after five hours. Unless...  
  
Gyumao took out his 'trump cards' that are really cards. On the cards were pictures of pure beings. Untouched by anything impure and stained. They were all beautiful. There were patterns on the other side of the cards that give them dharma powers that kept them protected from impurities like demons blood and shredded darkness. Gyumao also took out the two sutras. He threw the cards in when all the fiery forms had sunk in. The cards were trapped inside the pillar and they tried to get out but the pillar was far stronger than them. But they didn't sink into the formation. If any interruption occurred even now, it will be fatal and it will drag the entire place with it.  
  
In order to avoid paying the price, you have to make a worthy sacrifice. And sacrificing those was far more than worthy. But you had to make them combine with the pattern first. Gyumao started to read the sutras. But it sounded very twisted and warped than it should sound. He was reading it backwards. The ancient words of the sutra are all the language of the ancient youkai civilization that performs very powerful spells. The cards shrieked and screeched like the tormented souls of hell. You can see the pattern behind the cards fading and the cards started to burn up and the ashes fell into the pattern. The pattern seemed to grow smaller for a while before Gyumao suddenly started to become bigger, muscular, and more powerful. His form changed slightly. He was now a muscle and vein covered bulk wearing red leather armour. His eyes took a darker hue than usual.  
  
Gyumao: Yes! *raised his voice* Yes! *flexes his now power-enhanced fingers* Now you will feel the wrath of my power! *fire burned in the background, literally* And if I'm correct, *eyes on Haku* that limiter has the same ability of Son Goku's. Let me see your true strength!!!  
  
Gyumao lifted a hand up and the ground rose up and knocked his limiter off. Haku closed his eyes before reopening them again. They were no longer just plain gold. They were like the one's when he foiled Impostor Li Touten's plans. Burning gold. Those eyes sealed an impression onto Gyumao that would last for all eternity and beyond.  
  
Haku: *smirk* You were saying.  
  
Gyumao: *shook the shock off* So what!? You will end right here and right now!!! *a large battle-axe appeared in Gyumao's hand* SSSHHIINNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *swung the mighty axe while heading for his target*  
  
There was a loud 'clang' made by the clash of enchanted steel against hexed metal. (Yes. Haku's weapon is now very unique.) Gyumao had forced his axe down on Haku and soon looked enraged but still slightly stupefied all the same.  
  
Gyumao: *pitting all his strength and weight to drive the axe through* Th-  
  
Haku: *holding his Nyoibo-sword up for defence* This sword can't still intact?  
  
It was a wonder that it didn't break. The sword had white lighting streaking through it every once in a while. This thin piece of metal managed to stand the force of divine strength that had been entitled 'flawless invincibility'. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The battle-axe is supposed to be the legendary unmatched axe known as 'Black Blood' that had been used by a nameless evil monster years ago and had hidden it somewhere before it died a victor in any and every battle it fought. With Gyumao's new strength, it should be more invincible than it was before. Now downgraded by this... this... thin sheet of steel that has no superior invincibility power at all. That's what Gyumao thinks anyway.  
  
Gyumao: *gave out a battle cry* K'SO!!!!! *tried to aim for his legs*  
  
Haku: *flipped himself upwards and slashed his sword through the air*  
  
As it sliced through the air, the sword released a wave of energy that came at Gyumao who quickly cancels it with a swing of his axe. The force ripped the ground in half with an ear splitting rip. Gyumao himself sent a blast of energy at Haku who shielded himself with his sword since it was too near to evade. The force pushed him back until his back almost made contact with the sandstorm around them. Gyumao sent another one and Haku swerved to one side to avoid the incoming blast and with his Nyoibo-sword, now turned into Nyoibo-gun, he fired several power-encased shots. Gyumao also released a bigger burst of energy. The shots and the energy collided and blow up due to impact, sending the dust and sand particles flying all over the place and created a sort of smoke screen.  
  
Haku shielded his eyes and scanned his surroundings for Gyumao. Then alarm bells started going off in his head as he quickly dodged Gyumao's axe. Out of habit, he swerved around and fired more shots at where Gyumao was a quick, robotic like motion. Gyumao barely dodged it since the dust and sand had weakened his senses. Now both of them battle blindly. One barely missing the other.  
  
The sand and dust slowly descended to the ground. Soon they were able to lock on to their opponent. Soon, Haku managed to fire seven consecutive shots at Gyumao while Gyumao had six. One of Haku's shots managed to turn the battle-axe into a pile of splinters and twisted metal. Haku soon fired a big one that hit Gyumao right on with its force no less than when he fired to the ground to save the others.  
  
Gyumao got full blown of it and felt a sting. A sting? He soon felt that there was an urge to throw a bigger energy blast Haku. The blast wasn't like the one he intended. It was much stronger. Haku managed to avoid getting the entire force but it still knocked him off his feet and found that his legs and right arm got a couple of grazes. Both of them soon realised what had happened. Because of the over worthy sacrifice, he had gotten something extra. Whenever Gyumao gets an attack that will surely do some big damage, his body will reduce the force and damage of the said attack and return it back double along with the usual energy.  
  
Gyumao now gained even more confidence and sent rays of dark energy firing for Haku. Haku ducked and evaded the rays but one had grazed his shoulder.  
  
Haku: K'so.  
  
Gyumao didn't stop there. He started to release half of his real strength as the ones he had used earlier on were a warm up. He showered the place with dark antimatter and red pellets, making sure that his opponent had nowhere to run. The castle was at its limits and will eventually fall to gravity's will. Thanks to the blast, the particles started up into the air again. Haku was wildly flailing around in a desperate attempt to keep himself from being hit. If this continues any longer, his chances of winning are going to dwindle to nothing. He was fighting now not because it's not save his friends or to destroy the enemy.  
  
But for his own survival.  
  
Haku's reflexes were moving and bending with every second. All his time spent on trying to figure out what move to make. While his brain was contemplating and calculating on his chances, his body moved according to years of self-training under Heaven's nose and also due to his senses that's sending tingling sensations throughout his nerve system, getting his entire body to evade the close coming attacks. When he was done, he braced himself for the next step.  
  
Haku ran forward, he was pitching himself deeper into the danger field. The blasts and pellets are flying through the air furiously and growing in numbers as Gyumao turned up the power. Haku half-dashed, half-bounded and half-threw himself towards Gyumao, he leaned forward . He now relied on his eyesight though the sand and dust had a tendency to cloud his vision, his ever-quick reflexes and his never failing instinct to avoid the hazardous enemy shots that came in waves.  
  
Even though Gyumao was a bit shocked to find his opponent coming right at him, his attacks and his expression never faltered. Instead, he believed that it was a stupid thing to do and now he would now show him the fruit of his foolishness. Gyumao got ready to release a bigger energy blast than his strength will allow. It will tire him but it will finish the job.  
  
Haku was covering yards with each step he took. He was getting closer and closer. Soon they were only centimetres away from each other's face. Gyumao then launched his energy blast. It shook the ground and shattered the air. Haku's eyes reflected the ball of energy that came streaking towards him. It blasted right through the sandstorm. The sandstorm slowly stopped.  
  
When the energy blast worn itself out, the entire ground was more singed and cracked than before. The air was hot. Gyumao panted. It took a lot out of him but he got the results he wanted.  
  
Gyumao: Mess with me will you? Humph! *realised that he was crouching and stood upright*  
  
Suddenly, a wave seemed to pass over the entire place including the sky. The wind blew like a current under the sea. It was wet with something. Everything felt like it was withdrawing itself but still remaining in the way it should be. Lifeless, unmovable objects that are empty of life besides Gyumao and the three members Sanzo-Ikkou along with Kou and the others. And one other. Gyumao suddenly heard something. He turned around and he couldn't believe it.  
  
Haku was alive. He had dodged the attack. He had been behind Gyumao these past few minutes and was gaining a lot and a lot of energy. Gyumao's power absorption has a have a limit. He held his Nyoibo-gun high over his head. It crackled with white lighting and you can see energy collecting at the nozzle to form a ball of energy matrix that will surpass all the strengthening charms, curses, hexes and formations that were, are and will be. Haku himself has the very root of power hidden somewhere inside him. He had managed to get all this energy in a matter of minutes.  
  
Haku: You will regret that. *aimed and fired*  
  
Gyumao has no time to counter it as he was now too late and his power has no time to charge up. He had to rely on his extra gift now.  
  
Gyumao struggled as the damage seemed to worsen as the pain became a burden. The energy inside him couldn't be released due to the fact that his body was too busy and was greedily absorbing it. Gyumao soon realised that he will reach his limits and disintegrate like mere youkais if he keeps it up.  
  
Gyumao: No!!! No!!!! *feels the blast taking it's toll* NNNOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Gyumao's body started to puff up like someone is filling him with air. Soon he was imploding instead. The ground that bound his friends all went back into the ground, leaving them sprawled limply on the ground. The tower sank down slowly and the things that bound him disintegrated. Haku then fell to his knees suddenly due to using too much energy in such a short time. He panted a bit and started to heal the others.  
  
As soon as he was done, he picked up a noise around him. He turned around to look closer at his surroundings. The entire place started to shift. The scenery was starting to look like sand being shifted through a filter. Soon the skies were gone. Then the ground beneath them began to break up into clumps.  
  
Haku: *looking down and realised that the piece of ground under hum was breaking up into very little pieces* ?-?! *fell into the opening darkness along with the others* YIPES!  
  
After some falling and a few more 'yipes', everybody finally found something to fall onto. The others landed face down in a place somehow identical to the Red Realm but Haku knows perfectly well that he's back. And he also fell flat on his back.  
  
Haku: Itai! (Don't forget that he hasn't healed his injuries yet.) *tries to sit up*  
  
Haku slowly got up and started to check on the others.  
  
Haku: Sanzo, Hakkai, Baka Ero-Kappa, Kougaiji, Dokukakuji, Yoane, Nataku and.......... Where's Lirin?  
  
As if on cue, the still unconscious Lirin fell from the sky on top of Haku, knocking him flat on his back again.  
  
Haku: Itai! @_@ Mou... Lirin... Get off me. And can somebody get the number of that truck? *lies on the ground for a while before he got his senses back* Eh? Oh. *pushes Lirin, gently so not to wake the too hyper genki one, of from on top of him and checked on his injuries* (Gomenasai Ruby-san.)  
  
Konzeon Bosotsu: *suddenly appeared* So, you're back. How was your little trip?  
  
Haku: What do you think? *heals his shoulder*  
  
  
  
AFN: So, what do you guys think? Still no review limit! (Yayness!) What do you guys think their expressions will be when they find out Haku's identity? Have a good holiday! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: They're back

Chapter Thirteen: They're Back!  
  
A/N: Welcome to the last chapter!  
  
Sorry Cera-san. I forgot again. Silly me.  
  
As for the details of the monsters, they're not THAT good. I had to use mostly basic words sine my vocabulary is limited. I want you guys to be able to imagine the whole thing like an Anime that's all. Thanks for the compliments though. ^U^  
  
Fine, fine. You guys win. Thanks for describing it Ruby. I had no idea at the time. And I'm not so proud of that other Romance fic either. (I don't really like being reminded about it. *shudders*) You're going to get it. Not sure if it's all right but that's up to you readers! If possible, stay away from THAT Romance fic. *shivers* The one for the last chapter was just for humour and I'm glad you liked that. The one in here is a little different though.  
  
Let's see if you guys have ever imagined THIS coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki. Don't believe me? Ask him. *points to Hakuruyu who's going on a flamethrower spree*  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
With the help of Konzeon Bosotsu, Haku managed to drag the unconscious ones to Heaven and put them each into a room. At night, God decided that there is going to be a small celebration and a little discussion to surprise the others that night. Some small decorations were put up for tonight. They'll get the big ones out when Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Lirin, Kou, Doku and Yoane find out. They love to have fun now and try to find as much reasons as possible to party. After the discussion, they partied!  
  
Some gods and goddesses were doing the limbo, some played peek under the girls' skirts (This game is played by the bravest, the perverts and the guys who go on suicide missions. A lot of slapping was heard.) and some chose to have a competition with arm wrestling, WWF wrestling, (those two games allowed the girls to join in after some persuasions *goddesses shook their fists menacingly*) and sumo wrestling (there has to be some fat gods somewhere). Some played with the piñata, some played 'Truth or Dare' and 'Spin the Bottle' and some played 'the first one to go drunk and drop loses'. Some danced, some sang karaoke, some knocked the nearest god/goddesses to them unconscious with a stick and some pig out. But they all made sure that a charm was put over the unconscious ones except Nataku so that they won't wake up and find out before the time comes. Heaven became slacker over a thousand years ago when God rediscovered that fun is a possible thing and makes people feel great. Including himself. Li Touten was such a bore. He went on and on about stuff that sounds important when they were all trash talk. Besides, it is the age where gods aren't relied on so much and they had all the free time they want.  
  
God: It feels good to have a reason to party. *blows one of those cardboard horns*  
  
Teia: (Reminder: She's God's wife and Yosuki's mom) *rolling up the sleeves of her dress to get ready for the WWF challenge*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: *heads for the arm wrestling match* You said it. *flexed her arm and made a victory gesture as she goes closer*  
  
Jiroushin: *entered the sumo wrestling competition even when he's not fat*  
  
Goujun (a.k.a Hakuruyu): *playing Truth or Dare* Kyu! *pushes the red checker that means dare*  
  
One of the Three Buddhas: You sure you're not going to push the blue one? (Blue stands for truth.)  
  
Goujun: Kyu! *nods*  
  
One of the Three Buddhas: You asked for it.........  
  
Haku: We are so definitely gonna have another celebration tomorrow! *drinks some sake*  
  
Yosuki: *finishing her 6th barrel of demon wine (this stuff belongs to the author Nataku Taishi and can be found in his fic 'Gyokumen Koushu Strikes Back' which is very funny. Please read it. I guarantee that it's good for a laugh) and looks like she's about to drop drunk but is now opening the 7th barrel*  
  
Nataku: *woke up due to noise and heads over to Gods table* You guys started without me! *pouts*  
  
Haku: No we didn't. You just missed five minutes. There's still three hundred and fifty five more minutes to go.  
  
Nataku: *looks at all the activities going on* Yahoo! *heads over to limbo* P-A-R-T-Y!!!  
  
Another one of the Three Buddhas: *one of the ones hitting the gods/goddesses nearest to them* Take that! *knocks a drunken god over with his stick* Hah! *walking around and finds that Yosuki is close by* Aha! *goes over and swings the stick*  
  
Yosuki: *is very drunk but somehow managed to duck, punch the guy in the stomach and continue to finish the barrel of the last remaining drops of wine*  
  
Teia: Oi! Yosuki! Come over and join the fun! *proceeds to give a Rock Bottom to the upcoming guy*  
  
Crowd: *going wild and placing bets*  
  
Yosuki: *looks blankly at her mom, the crowd, then her barrel and decides to go for wrestling*  
  
Haku: *now trying with the piñata*  
  
Nataku: *starts to pig out happily*  
  
God: *grabs a stick and starts hitting the other gods/goddesses*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: *heads over to where the karaoke set is after losing to the last of the Three Buddhas*  
  
Jiroushin: *won first place despite his skinniness and age*  
  
Goujun: *found asleep in the punch*  
  
Teia: *sweat dropping very heavily*  
  
Crowd: *goes super, ultra, mega wild*  
  
Why? Yosuki defeated the top ten and won it all. And she did it drunk. There were only two guys in the top ten. The rest of them are female.  
  
Yosuki: *proceeded back to the demon wine and started on the 8th barrel*  
  
Gods and goddesses were wondering how could she take this stuff and managed drink more than a barrel. So far, the record was half a barrel. God himself wondered if it would be wise to let her have all the demon wine that had ever been in stock. There were too many of them in Heaven and mostly left untouched.  
  
Nataku: *asks for the25th time* How can she drink so much?  
  
Haku: Like I said, she can sleep with her eyes open and responds just like when she's awake. She does that sometimes. Looks like she's sleepwalking and sleep drinking at the same time. She's one heavy sleeper and drinker.  
  
Nataku: Man, she even won the WWF challenge drunk AND asleep! Not to mention breaking the record for drinking the most demon wine! When she's good, she's good. Hope she'll look for a boyfriend because *straightens hair* I'm still available.  
  
And so...... insert musical notes here The party went on all night! insert musical notes here  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was already the next day but they had to wait till the afternoon before all of them woke up. Because of that, they had a lot of time to get things ready.  
  
Sanzo: *rubbed his head and looked around* Hm? *gets out of bed quickly* Isn't this place......  
  
Lirin: HEVAN! We get to be in Heaven! We get to be in Heaven! Yay! *runs around and around*  
  
Kou: What on Earth are the gods thinking of?! I mean, they don't like youkais so why put HERE of ALL places?  
  
Yoane: I'm not sure Kougaiji-sama. But it's good to see you again though. *smiles*  
  
Kou: Feels good to be outta there too. *flexes* Which reminds me.  
  
Doku: We're starving.  
  
Gojyo: Where is everybody any way?  
  
Hakkai: Heaven didn't have a lot of people walking around. Remember?  
  
Gojyo: Oh ya. These memories are starting to creep me out a bit.  
  
Sanzo: They should be in the main hall or something. *looks away*  
  
Gojyo: Hah! If I remember right, I had a higher rank than you! About the only thing you do is paper work! AND...... You're-  
  
Sanzo: *getting irritated* Don't say it.  
  
Gojyo: You're that crazy yubaba's nephew! You're related to her!!! *laughs really hard* I can't believe it!!! *laughs so hard and rolls all over the ground*  
  
Sanzo: -_-+++++++++++++ URUSEI!!! *gets out his harisen and quickly gives him an almighty whap*  
  
Those who look on: .  
  
Gojyo: *had an incredibly big smoking bump on his head and quickly rubs it* Ch. It's true!  
  
Hakkai: Ano... Where's Haku and Nataku? ^ ^  
  
Nataku: What took you guys so long to wake up? *steps out from round the corner*  
  
Haku: Oi, baka ero-kappa. You slept so well that I saw you drool! *steps out from the corner as well*  
  
Gojyo: Dareda ero-kappa da!? (Thanks to Mei Cera's fic, I learned the words.) *gets ready for a fist fight*  
  
Haku: I thought you guys would like some lunch.  
  
As if on cue, the smell of a perfect lunch started to waft trough the air. Kou, Doku, Lirin, Yoane, Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo suddenly turned beady eyed as their stomach growled. They growled so loudly that it shook the very foundations of Heaven. There was no god or goddesses in Heaven that couldn't hear it all. They all giggled. The causes of those incredibly loud growls then turned red in the face  
  
Haku: Thought so. You know where to get breakfast right?  
  
Hakkai: Yes.  
  
Kou: What about us?  
  
Haku: Just go with them. *leaves*  
  
Nataku: *leaves too*  
  
After a moment of pause, they stampeded over to the food court!  
  
If you look at it like a horse race......  
  
Narrator: In first place, looks like its Lirin but wait! Sanzo seems to be coming out front! The others are struggling to get up to lead and- HOLY *BEEP* IT'S HAKKAI AND YOANE TAKING THE LEAD AND I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Gojyo, Lirin and Sanzo are trying to get in front. Doku seems to be gaining for third but- WAIT A MINIUTE!! DID HAKKAI JUST SHOVE YOANE TO SECOND PLACE? THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS!!!! And so it's neck to neck but where is Kou?! And there he is and he's coming up like lightning and catching up after that incident when Yoane pushed him behind. But it looks like... OH YES IT IS!!! KOU HAD GAINED THE LEAD!!!!  
  
No, this is not OOC (Out Of Character). This is WAH (We Are Hungry).  
  
When they finally get to the food court, they raided they're lunches like savages. They ripped and tear at their food with no mercy! They are now practically licking their plates clean!! If only a giant Peking Roast Duck can see them now!!!  
  
Half an hour (and seventy four piles of sparkly clean plates) later......  
  
Hakkai: *wipes mouth daintily with a napkin after he ate like a cannibal* That was good.  
  
Everyone else: *either nods they're heads or plainly said 'yes it was'*  
  
Sanzo: *walked out of the court*  
  
Gojyo: Oi, droopy-eyed monk! Where do you think you're going?  
  
Sanzo: *took out his paper fan and made a gesture as if sharpening it* To find the bakasaru! *leaves*  
  
Gojyo: Hey! Wait up! I'm going to give him a good pounding! He's probably fat and slow by now. *leaves with him*  
  
Hakkai: Yare, yare. *follows them*  
  
Others: *shrugs and follows anyway*  
  
Sanzo asked a few gods and goddesses where was Goku. They simply smiled or laughed out loud but nothing could be gotten from them.  
  
Sanzo/Gojyo/Hakkai: [This is strange. Heaven is supposed to be dull. The most boring place that ever existed and then this happened. Haku and Nataku did say something about this. Where are they anyway?]  
  
The Kou-Ikkou simply tagged along and looked around. They finally had the freedom they want. No Gyokumen Koshu, no Gyumao and no Nii either. They were enjoying life now.  
  
The three asked and asked and walked and walked. They soon found themselves at the main central. They might as well ask God. But when they opened the door, they could see that it was packed in there and they decided that now wasn't a very good time. They decided to try somewhere else.  
  
When they left, the gods all stopped their pointless chatter. It was all a scam to make a distraction.  
  
God: Now! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! *heads over to another door*  
  
Others: *followed*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: This is so worth the wait! *leaves quickly*  
  
Jiroushin: I'm just as exited!  
  
Goujun: *flew past* Kyu! *turned to Jiroushin and snorted flame on him before proceeding outside*  
  
Jiroushin: Pig headed dragon. *leaves*  
  
Teia: *went over to her husbands side* This will be one of the biggest celebrations yet!  
  
God: And I can't wait to get their faces with this! *holds up a digital camera* It will be good to make Heaven's history more interesting!  
  
Yosuki: *plainly followed*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Both the Sanzo and Kou-Ikkous decided to check out the garden behind the main central. They shortly found Haku just lying against a tree and Nataku was skimming pebbles over the lake.  
  
Sanzo: Oi! You told us Goku is here!!!  
  
Gojyo: We've been searching for about one freaking hour now! Right after lunch!  
  
Hakkai: Can you please tell us where he is? I want to see if he's all right.  
  
Kou: Besides, he owes me.  
  
Lirin: I wanna beat him up!  
  
Haku: ^-^+++++  
  
Meanwhile, all the gods and goddesses of Heaven have reached their hiding places. They waited for the signal. Nataku was trying very hard to hold back his smile. Haku was by now very good at putting on straight faces.  
  
Sanzo: Well?!  
  
Gojyo: Spill it!!!  
  
Hakkai: Onegai. ^ ^  
  
Kou: Now.  
  
Lirin: Ya!!!! I can't wait to see how fat he is!!!!  
  
Yoane/Doku: *watching with curiosity and interest*  
  
Haku: *opened his mouth but all that came out was a chuckle so he closed him again*  
  
Nataku: *was looking and that chuckle had made him release his buried burst of laughter*  
  
This set of a chain reaction as one by one, the gods and goddesses rolled out of their hiding places among the bushes and laughed their head off. They couldn't take the suspense anymore. Yosuki just plainly walked out of her hiding place to turn to a nearby tree and tried very hard to stifle the laughter and tears coming from her eyes. She had never laughed this much before. Nataku had dropped to the ground with his legs kicking up in the air and hit the ground with his fist but couldn't stop laughing as tears rolled down his cheeks. Haku himself was desperately trying to stand upright and stop his now almost uncontrollable laughter.  
  
The rest of them had no clue what was going on.  
  
Lirin: *tugged at her oniichan's sleeve* Have they gone insane?  
  
Kou: *looks around him* Maybe.  
  
Sanzo: ... [What on Earth is going on here?]  
  
Gojyo: OI! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?????  
  
Haku: *managed to get himself to calm down (a bit)* Goku is standing right here!  
  
Sanzo/Kou Ikkou: Where? *looks around*  
  
Everyone Else: *bursts into a new fit of laughter*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: They're making a riot!! *rolling in the dirt uncontrollably*  
  
Jiroushin: HAKU!!!! *laughs* STOP!!!! *laughs* THEM!!!!!! *laughs* ALREADY!!!! *laughs* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! *busts into some super loud laughter and tries to gasp for air like a goldfish out of water*  
  
Haku: *manages to stop laughing again for the second time* So, you don't see him yet?  
  
Sanzo/Kou Ikkou: No. *very annoyed and confused*  
  
Haku: IT'S ME!!! I'M GOKU!!! BELIEVE IT OR NOT!!!! *doubles over laughing again*  
  
A pause issued between each member of the Sanzo/Kou Ikkou before some reactions finally made an appearance.  
  
Lirin- Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and pointed at Haku. She also kept saying "Your not Goku! He's fat!"  
  
Yoane- Strains her eyes when looking at Haku. "It can't be."  
  
Doku- Picks up a nearby twig and unsuccessfully tries to poke him with it.  
  
Kou- Picks up a laughing Nataku and shakes him. "Oi! Is this a joke?" Shakes him more desperately as it hit him full in the head that it was true.  
  
Hakkai- Takes off his monocle and wipes it. He puts it on. He takes it off and wiped it again before putting it back on again. This continued for some time. His smile was very...... weird.  
  
Gojyo- Looks at Haku, shakes his head and goes over to a near by tree to knock his head for all he's worth. He kept repeating "I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming. I had way too many sake and cigarettes. I must be dreaming........."  
  
Sanzo- Had left his mouth open and drool was starting to be visible. It took him a few more minutes to recover. He took out his paper fan and tried to whack Haku with it. "BAKASARU!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!" Proceeds to chase the very agile Haku, or should I say Goku, who manages to dodge him with breeze while laughing hard.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When the sun decides to descend into the misty abyss beyond the mountains, the lights were all finally put up and they can all have a REAL celebration. The activities from last night are now on. With some extra editions.  
  
There were kissing contests, bowling contests, drawing contests, sake drinking contest, Coke drinking contest, magic duels, short marathons, musical chairs and pin the tail on the donkey (for the kids), break dancing contest, dare contests, breaking stuff contests, eating contests, slap your arse contests (for some unknown reason), riding contests, racing, gambling and a lot more.  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, Kou, Doku and Yoane had joined in the fun but Sanzo will not smile and is still trying to find a chance to get that bakasaru hard. Everyone has finally accepted the fact that Haku is Goku. What they couldn't really forgive was why they didn't tell.  
  
Flashback.  
  
God: We wanted to see the look on your faces badly! *checks out the pictures from his camera* These are really good you know.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Sanzo/Kou Ikkou: -_-+++++++ *how they all longed to tar and feather him and burn the evidence*  
  
But Lirin was hiding among the Sakura trees. She doesn't feels like partying at the moment. In fact, she wasn't really genki then. She just stared at the petals that gently fall to the ground as the wind blows them off.  
  
Haku: What are you doing here? *puts down the 16 barrels* Aren't you going to have some fun?  
  
Lirin: ...... I hate Gyumao a lot. I can't believe that he beat me so easily. I hate that. And to make things worst, you're better than me. It's not fair! I should be the one who got better! *puts on a face and turns away*  
  
Haku: So what your saying is that you're weak? Do you really think about all that? *head cocked to one side and places both hands behind his head* Even I don't think this much before I lost my friends.  
  
Lirin: *her back facing Haku* Of course!! You don't notice anything!!! My mom constantly threatened Oniichan and we couldn't do a thing to help him!!! I HATE HER FOR THAT!!! *crosses her arms and tears were on her face* Why do you guys have to get a better life than us??? You were always Baldie Sanzo's pet and you guys didn't suffer as much as we have!!!! I REALLY HATE THAT!!! *sobbing sounds and be heard*  
  
Haku: *stares upwards at the appearing stars for a while then looks at Lirin* No, I'm not Sanzo's pet!!! I just owe him one. I never go back on my debt!! Besides, he's my ... *looks for a fitting word* friend. Gojyo and Hakkai are my friends too. They're as close as I can get to a real family. Consider yourself lucky to have an oniichan. Besides, *turns around* getting stronger isn't as easy as you think.  
  
Lirin: Hontoni deska? *rubs away her tears*  
  
Haku: *turns around again* You can do it too. I just got a head start that's all. I never thought I could be this smart but it happens.  
  
Lirin: *by now completely wipes tears away and turns around to face Haku* But I'll catch up!!!! I'll be way better than you!!! *suddenly curious* Why don't you eat much anymore anyway? *eyes turn beady and narrow at him*  
  
Haku: Things had happened. ^-^; *tries to change the subject* Now are you going to have fun or what?! *offers a hand* The others are having a pretty good time.  
  
Lirin: *stands up by herself* Thanks for the hand but I've got to go!!! *starts running off but sticks her tongue out at him first* Arigatou!!!!  
  
Haku: *smiled, looked around and picks up all 16 barrels and continues to head for his destination before a few certain gods find out*  
  
Lirin looked around and around. So many coloured lights, so much food, and so many games! It got her all exited. Then she found her oniichan along with Yoane and Doku.  
  
Kou had entered the dare contests. He was one of the unlucky ones to be dared to cross dress. (He he he.) He was unlucky because this was worse than putting a scorpion down your pants or walking through fire. He was currently wearing a cheongsam with red high-heeled shoes. Yoane struggled not to laugh and fall over as she helped him to apply the makeup. Doku wasn't helpful either . Kou had his arms crossed and is not look very happy.  
  
Yoane: Kougaiji-sama! *giggled*  
  
Doku: Don't forget these! *waves the stockings about*  
  
Lirin: *runs over to her oniichan and leaped onto him* Oniichan! Or should I say... Oneeja!!!! *laughs while clinging on to Kou*  
  
Kou: -_- This is not funny.  
  
To Kougaiji fans: This is not making fun of him. This is for fun and entertainment purposes only.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jiroushin: SHOW YOUR SUMO STUFF!!!!!  
  
God: *only wearing a piece of cloth like what real sumos wear* Yosh!! *shakes his butt before taking the stance*  
  
Gojyo: *lays down his hand* Straight.  
  
Teia: *lays down hand* Four Aces.  
  
Gojyo: Damn it! *looks at the other table* Wanna go for Mah-jong?  
  
Gojyo had tried to flirt with Yosuki but...... tell you guys later. ^ ^  
  
Hakkai: *being persuaded to join the kissing contest* ^ ^;  
  
Sanzo: *joins the WWHH (World Wide Harisen Hitting) competition* Take that! *whacks a coming god out cold* Ch. *avoids the incoming gods with harisen and whacks them all* This is too easy. *eyes on the big platinum harisen that has wind resistance to bring it down faster without breaking in mid- air and gains extra momentum when making contact with the head AND is also aerodynamic so that if you throw it at your target, it will never miss and will also comeback like a boomerang faster than any other harisen could*  
  
Twenty or so gods with harisens: *made a pile onto of Sanzo and struggled to win the prize harisen*  
  
Sanzo: *hits every single one of them*  
  
Haku was trying to hurry along with his 16 barrels when he bumped into someone.  
  
Haku: Ouch! *quickly picks up the barrels he dropped*  
  
Nataku: That you Haku? *picks up his barrels*  
  
Haku: Yup. *finished picking them up* Let's go! It's not that far now!  
  
Nataku: Hai! *finished gathering barrels and follows Haku*  
  
When they had reached their destination.  
  
Haku: Made it!  
  
Nataku: We're not out of it yet! Quick!  
  
Haku: Oi, Yosuki. Do you mind?  
  
Yosuki: Put it over there with the others. *points to a big pile behind her*  
  
As Nataku and Haku were about to put them down, spotlights came upon them.  
  
Haku/Nataku: NNNOOO!!!!!  
  
The Three Buddhas: OH YES!!!!! *leaves the bushes and walks up to them* Got you guys now!  
  
Haku: No!!!! Anything but-  
  
Nataku: THIS!!! Oh the humanity!!! No!  
  
The Three Buddhas have this little contest. Those who have demon wine must drink it. Unless you manage to make it someone else's and make sure you are not making any contact with the barrel when you're caught, consider yourself drunken meat. Many have struggled to put it at Yosuki's place before they came. Some were defeated and lost, and some were victorious. And these two just happened to be caught in the act.  
  
The Three Buddhas: Start drinking!  
  
Nataku: Have mercy!!!  
  
The Three Buddhas: That's Kanzeon's job. And she's knocked out cold.  
  
We see Kanzeon Bosatsu at her place sleeping on the ground with half a barrel finished and 235 more barrels to go.  
  
Haku: *hesitantly starts drinking*  
  
Nataku: *shaking all over while letting the stuff go down his throats*  
  
The Three Buddhas: Heh he!!! *watching them suffer*  
  
Yosuki: *was bored so got a barrel and started drinking*  
  
Gojyo had tried to flirt with her earlier on and what does she do? She ties him to a tree upside down and left him there. Teia came along and untied him so he had to play against her in the gambling section.  
  
Goujun: *doing a great fire show*  
  
We see the audience watch with intensity as the little dragon dunk its head into a barrel full of demons wine. It was a wonder how a small thing like that can't get drunk. The little dragon's head came out of the barrel with its mouth filled with the wine. Soon it blows it out accompanied with some of its flames and puts on a fire show good enough to make Disney go bankrupt.  
  
And so the night carried on with a lot of action, drama, and a lot of people getting sick. Strangely enough, the celebration ended when Lirin bumped into almost everybody while chasing her brother with a camera. Kou found it rather hard to run with a cheongsam, stockings, and a pair of red high-heeled shoes.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
AFN: NO REVIEW LIMIT! Merry Christmas!!! (Again) Watch out cause the sequel is going to come and knock your socks off! It will be known as 'Dawn of Fire and Spirit'. Trying to make a little horror but not sure. Get ready for it though. Old friends and enemies just can't stay put...... Beware. Twist at the end... Might not be out in the net for some time though. 


End file.
